Chmurka
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Nowy mieszkaniec miasteczka Ooo. Jak sobie poradzi? Jak zmieni życie nowych przyjaciół?
1. Chapter 1

1. Nic się nie zmieniło…

Chłopak w czarnych bojówka, wojskowych butach i zielonej koszulce stanął przed budynkiem jego nowej szkoły. Spojrzał przez ramię na odjeżdżający samochód z jego ojcem za kółkiem.

- "Witaj szkoło…" - westchnął i poprawiając zielony plecak wmaszerował przez drzwi.

Zaczynał już tęsknić za przyjaciółmi z poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania. On i jego rodzice przeprowadzili się do tego małego miasteczka, zwanego Ooo, bo jego ojciec znalazł tu pracę.

A przynajmniej tak twierdzili rodzice. Chłopak domyślał się jednak, że powód jest inny. W jego poprzedniej szkole nienawidzili go dokładnie wszyscy osobnicy określani przez ciało pedagogiczne jako "sprawiający problemy". Tak to już zresztą jest, że kiedy próbujesz pomóc wszystkim, których widzisz, łatwo możesz podpaść tym, których celem jest prześladowanie innych. Krótko mówiąc rodzice postanowili wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i uchronić synka od zemsty kilkunastu wściekłych łobuzów.

Korytarze szkoły były pełne uczniów. Nie było w tym zresztą nic dziwnego. Pierwszy dzień szkoły - ludziom się jeszcze chce.

Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni pomiętą kartkę z zanotowanym planem. Przeskanował go szybko wzrokiem i znalazł numer sali, w której powinien za kilkanaście minut się znajdować - 32. Rozejrzał się po najbliższych drzwiach i zaczął powoli drałować przez tłum w poszukiwaniu sali.

Droga okazała się nie być zbyt długa i już po kilku minutach dotarł pod drzwi z odpowiednim numerem. Po zapełnieniu korytarza w tym miejscu, ocenił, że przed wejściem do klasy trzeba poczekać na nauczyciela. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, oparł się o wolny kawałek ściany i zagłębił się w rozmyślaniach.

- "Odczep się ode mnie ty psycholu!" - damski krzyk wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Rozejrzał się powoli po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu kogoś kto mógłby wydać taki krzyk. Jego wzrok szybko znalazł osobliwą grupkę uczniów.

Wysoka, chuda i blada, czarnowłosa dziewczyna usiłowała odepchnąć trzymającego ją za nadgarstki punka. A przynajmniej punkiem został, przez posiadacza bojówek, określony. Miał na sobie czarną koszulkę z obdartymi rękawami i czarne jeansy z pobrzękującym przy kieszeni łańcuchem. Na głowie miał długie, specyficznie obcięte, białe włosy. Za nim, na podłodze siedział chłopak z blond włosami ukrytymi częściowo pod białą czapką z uszami mającymi zapewne wyglądać niczym uszy niedźwiedzie. Miał na sobie niebieską koszulkę i krótkie spodnie. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, nowy uczeń stwierdził, że tamten został najprawdopodobniej popchnięty. Pomagała mu wstać dziewczyna. Specyficzna dziewczyna. Była ubrana w różowy sweter, różowe jeansy i różowe trampki. Ba! Miała nawet różowe włosy.

Chłopak podszedł powoli do przepychającej się pary. 'Nic się nie zmieniło...' - pomyślał - 'Łobuzy wszędzie są takie same'.

- "Ty! Zostaw ją!" - powiedział głośnym, stanowczym głosem. Doskonale wiedział, że goście tacy jak ten stojący przed nim nienawidzą takiego tonu.

- "Spadaj!" - odpowiedział z wściekłością punk odwracając się w kierunku nowego - "Nie wtykaj swego parchatego nosa w nie swoje interesy! To sprawa pomiędzy mną, a moją dziewczyną."

- "Dziewczyną?" - chłopak uniósł brew i spojrzał na bladą twarz czarnowłosej - "Nie wygląda na zbyt zadowoloną twoim towarzystwem…"

- "To nie twój interes!" - wrzasnął białowłosy, po czym spróbował popchnąć nowego.

Nie spodziewał się jednak po stojącym przed nim chłopaku takiego refleksu. Przyzwyczajony do konfliktów z wszelkiej maści łobuzami, posiadacz bojówek zrobił unik w bok i podstawił napastnikowi nogę. Białowłosy, który już po nie napotkaniu oporu ze strony popychanego przeciwnika zaczął mieć problem z równowagą, teraz stracił ją całkowicie. Z jękiem zdziwienia punk wylądował na podłodze. Zaraz jednak poderwał się i pogroził pięścią.

- "Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz! Będziesz miał tutaj piekło!" - warknął i odszedł przepychając się przez tłum uczniów tarasujący korytarz.

- "Wszystko w porządku?" - chłopak zapytał czarnowłosą z uśmiechem.

- "Taa…" - uśmiechnęła się - "Jesteś nowy, prawda?"

- "Tak" - pokiwał w odpowiedzi głową - "Nazywam się Paul."

- "Ja jestem Marcelina. Ta różowa to Bonnibel" - wskazała na uśmiechającą się i machającą ręką dziewczynę - "A to…"

- "A ja jestem Finn" - przerwał jej blondyn. Był wyraźnie młodszy od dziewczyn.

- "O co chodziło tamtemu gościowi?"" - zapytał Paul wskazując kciukiem korytarz, którym odszedł punk.

- "To… Ash… Mój były" - Marcelina skrzywiła się - "Nie może pogodzić się z tym, że go rzuciłam, a do tego jest totalnym dupkiem."

- "Co tam?" - usłyszał za swoimi plecami chłopak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Odwrócił się i zobaczył nadchodzącą korytarzem parę. Gość w żółtej bluzie z kapturem i czarnych jeansach mający żółte włosy i wyraz twarzy świadczący o bezgranicznym wyluzowaniu. Towarzyszyła mu ubrana w tęczową bluzkę i kremowe spodnie Azjatka z blond włosami.

- "Cześć Jake! Cześć Lady!" - przywitał się Finn energicznie machając ręką.

- "Jesteś nowy?" - zapytał Jake patrząc na Paula - "Nie widziałem cię wcześniej…"

- "Wprowadziłem się wczoraj" - wyciągnął rękę na powitanie - "Jestem Paul."

- "A ja Jake" - posiadacz żółtej bluzy uścisnął jego rękę - "Jestem bratem Finna, którego już chyba poznałeś" - wskazał dzieciaka gestem - "A to moja dziewczyna. Nazwa się Lady i pochodzi z Korei" - objął ubraną na tęczowo towarzyszkę.

Dziewczyna powiedziała coś po koreańsku, a Paul mógł się tylko domyślać po tonie głosu i machnięciu ręką w geście pozdrowienia, że było to przywitanie.

- "Miło mi poznać."

- "Chciałbyś rozejrzeć się po mieście?" - zapytała Bonnibel - "Może chciałbyś dołączyć do nas po zajęciach?"

- "Chętnie" - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Dalsze rozmowy przerwał dzwonek na lekcję. Finn jako że był młodszy, pobiegł do swojej klasy. Kilka minut później przyszedł nauczyciel.

Miał na sobie granatowy garnitur i żółty krawat. Białe włosy i średniej długości biała broda stanowiły większą cześć jego twarzy. Czubek jego głowy był łysy. Zatrzymał na chwilę Paula.

- "Paul Miles?" - uczeń kiwnął głową - "Witaj w naszej szkole. Jestem … Iceking. Będę twoim wychowawcą i nauczycielem historii" - mężczyzna wymamrotał swoje imię tak niewyraźnie, że chłopak nie usłyszał - "Może przedstawisz się klasie?"

- "Nie ma problemu" - odpowiedział Paul i wszedł za brodaczem do sali. Stanął przed biurkiem i, zapowiedziany przez nauczyciela, przedstawił się.

Kiedy mówił miał okazję rozejrzeć się po kompletnym teraz składzie klasy. Poza grupką, z która zapoznał się na korytarzu, w oczy rzuciło mu się kilka osób.

W pierwszej ławce siedziała pulchna dziewczyna z lokowanymi, pofarbowanymi na fioletowo włosami. Jej ubranie było w takim samym kolorze. Z wyjątkiem kilku złotych cekinów w kształcie gwiazdek. Dziewczyna po sekundzie mierzenia Paula wzrokiem zaczęła rozmawiać iście teatralnym szeptem z siedzącymi po jej obu stronach koleżankami.

Z boku sali, przy oknie siedział za to dziwny, łysy typek w żółtym ubraniu. Miał na sobie do tego kilka kolorowych chustek, a na jego ławce leżał żółty, spiczasty kapelusz. Gapił się z głupawym uśmieszkiem w okno.

Po drugiej stronie siedział kolejny osobliwy typ. Chłopak ubrany w zielonkawo-niebieską koszulkę z czarnym napisem "BMO". Na nosie miał okulary, a jego krótkie włosy były w kolorze podobnym do koloru koszulki. Całkowicie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, gapiąc się w ekran nieudolnie ukrywanej pod stołem przenośnej konsoli.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn uwagę Paula najsilniej przyciągnęła siedząca w kącie klasy dziewczyna. Można było ją określić jednym słowem: niebieska. Miała niebieską bluzkę, niebieską spódniczkę, a nawet pofarbowane na niebiesko włosy. Leżała na ławce opierając głowę na rękach. Widać było jednak, że nie spała. Patrzyła tylko nieobecnym, nieco smutnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

Chłopak w końcu skończył przedstawianie się klasie. Zastanawiając się skąd w tej szkole taka moda na farbowanie włosów zajął wolne miejsce w ławce stojącej obok ławki Marceliny. Zaczęła się lekcja. Pan Iceking zapisał na tablicy temat i zaczął mówić. Paul skrzywił się. Dawno nie słyszał nauczyciela, który tak nudził. Do tego zdawało się, że całkowicie przestał zwracać uwagę na uczniów. Obydwa te czynniki szybko spowodowały, że lekko licząc połowa klasy zasnęła.

Paul postanowił rozejrzeć się jeszcze raz po nowych kolegach. Siedząca kilka ławek przed nim fioletowa dziewczyna "szeptała" z koleżankami tuż za plecami nauczyciela. Szum rozmowy był doskonale słyszalny w całym pomieszczeniu. Po stronie okien siedział, a właściwie leżał na ławce Jake. Spał śliniąc się lekko na otwarty zeszyt. Siedząca przed nim Lady próbowała zachować przytomność i słuchać monologu nauczyciela, ale z minuty na minutę szło jej to gorzej.

Kilka ławek za nimi łysol w żółtym właśnie przyklejał komuś do pleców kartkę. Paul nie widział co było na niej napisane, ale domyślał się czegoś w rodzaju "kopnij mnie".

Po drugiej stronie klasy Bonnibel z uwagą wsłuchiwała się w wykład. Starała się nawet notować wszystko o czym historyk mówił, co szło jej zaskakująco dobrze, sądząc po ruchu zapełniającego zeszyt długopisu. Zachowanie siedzącej z nią Marceliny z kolei nieco zaskoczyło Paula. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna zdawała się być odcięta od otoczenia. Wpatrywała się w plecy swojej różowej przyjaciółki i nawet raz cicho westchnęła.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i spojrzał na gościa w koszulce z napisem "BMO". Tak jak się spodziewał. Niebieskowłosy z pełnym skupieniem torturował przyciski konsoli kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na nauczyciela. Siedząca za nim dziewczyna, ubrana w koszulkę jakiegoś zawodnika piłki nożnej, zaglądała mu przez ramię.

W końcu wzrok Paula natrafił na dziwną, niebieską dziewczynę. Robiła ona dokładnie to co na początku lekcji. Nawet nie zmieniła pozycji. Chłopak uchwycił jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego tak jakby się przestraszyła, po czym odwróciła się w inną stronę.

Paul westchnął cicho i odwrócił się z powrotem do tablicy. 'Jestem aż tak brzydki?' uśmiechnął się pod nosem i skupił się na odpędzaniu snu. Nie poszło mu to zbyt dobrze, bo kilkanaście minut później obudził się słysząc dzwonek.

* * *

Lekcje upłynęły zaskakująco szybko. Paul wyszedł ze szkoły i rozejrzał się w tłumie uczniów w poszukiwaniu znajomych. Przez sekundę wydawało mu się, że widzi niebieskie włosy i niebieską spódniczkę, ale szybko zgubił ją w tłumie. Nagle ktoś trącił go w ramię.

- "Idziesz?" - zapytała Marcelina kiedy się odwrócił.

- "Pewnie" - odpowiedział z uśmiechem i poszedł za czarnowłosą.

Po wydostaniu się z tłumu dołączyli do reszty. No… nie całej reszty. Czekali na nich tylko Jake, Lady i Bonnibel.

- "I jak ci się podoba w naszej szkole?" - zapytała różowa kiedy zaczęli iść w stronę centrum miasteczka.

- "Jest całkiem nieźle" - odpowiedział Paul - "Nauczyciele wydają się być też całkiem znośni… Chociaż niektórzy mają jakieś sennogenne głosy."

- "Tak…" - zaśmiał się Jake. Podobnie zresztą zrobiły dziewczyny - "Iceking zdecydowanie umie uśpić."

- "Ale potrafi być całkiem zabawny" - wtrąciła się Marcelina - "Jeszcze zobaczysz. Jest całkiem spoko. I jest… w pewnym sensie moim wujkiem..."

- "Hmm… A jak właściwie on ma na imię?" - zapytał chłopak w bojówkach - "Przedstawił mi się, ale imię powiedział jakoś tak niewyraźnie…"

- "Nie mam pojęcia…" - powiedziała Bonnibel - "Właściwie chyba nikt nie wie" - Paul zdążył już się o tym zorientować po wyrazach twarzach pozostałych. Jedynie czarnowłosa uśmiechała się tajemniczo - "Zawsze przedstawia się w ten sposób."

- "A o co chodzi z tym farbowaniem włosów?" - zapytał z uśmiechem - "Tylko w naszej klasie naliczyłem chyba z pięć osób z pomalowanymi włosami…"

W odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyli ramionami.

Po kilkuset metrach spaceru przez ulicę zabudowaną domkami jednorodzinnymi, spaceru wypełnionego całkowicie nie znaczącymi rozmowami, coś zwróciło uwagę Paula. Właściwie były to dwa cosie. Jeden był niebieski z odrobiną białego na czubku, a drugi był praktycznie cały pomarańczowy. Obydwa poruszały się szybko w przód i w tył. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się kolorowym cosiom, chłopak stwierdził, że to dwie osoby huśtające się na huśtawce. Z jednej strony była ruda dziewczyna w pomarańczowym ubraniu, a z drugiej…

- "Hej, czy to nie Finn?" - rzucił wskazując huśtawkę.

- "Chyba jednak coś z tego będzie" - zaśmiała się Marcelina szturchając Jake'a w ramię.

- "Ha!" - Jake wyraźnie się ucieszył - "Wreszcie! Gadał o niej odkąd ją zobaczył."

* * *

Po kilku minutach dotarli w końcu do centrum. Chociaż nazywanie w ten sposób kilku sklepów, kawiarni, barów i urzędu miasta było lekką przesadą. Po krótkim przedstawieniu rozłożenia mniej i bardziej ważnych obiektów znajdujących się w centrum, nowy został zaprowadzony do kawiarni na szarlotkę. Nad drzwiami kawiarni widniał napis "U Treetrunks" i obrazek przedstawiający małego, zielonkawo-żółtego słonia.

Właścicielką była starsza kobieta ubrana w kolorach słonia z obrazka. Była bardzo miła i okazało się, że zna nowych przyjaciół Paula.

- "A kim jest wasz przyjaciel?" - zapytała przynosząc tacę z szarlotkami.

- "Jestem Paul" - przedstawił się zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć - "Przeprowadziłem się do Ooo wczoraj."

- "W takim razie witaj w naszym pięknym, małym mieście" - uśmiechnęła się i wróciła za ladę.

Chłopak przyjrzał się szarlotce, która przed chwilą wylądowała przed nim. Podniósł widelczyk i nabrał kawałek ciasta. Zaczął żuć.

- "Mmm… płyszne" - powiedział pakując do ust kolejną porcję. Jego towarzysze zaśmiali się, a Treetrunks pokiwała z uśmiechem głową.

- "Tak właściwie…" - zaczął Paul po przełknięciu - "...to kim jest ta ufarbowana na niebiesko dziewczyna?"

- "Ona się nazywała…" - zastanowiła się Marcelina.

- "Carroll" - wtrąciła się Bonnibel.

- "O właśnie…" - czarnowłosa kiwnęła głową - "Ona ma…"

- "Problemy emocjonalne" - przerwał jej Jake - "A do tego kilku ludzi się na nią nieźle uwzięło" - kontynuował nie zwracając na wściekłe spojrzenie od bladej dziewczyny.

- "Uwzięło się?" - z widoczną złością zapytał Paul - "I nikt jej nie pomógł?!" - przyjaciele zauważyli ledwo widoczną zmianę. W zachowaniu i wyrazie twarzy.

- "Ona nie chce pomocy…" - powiedziała powoli różowa - "Zawsze mówi, że jest samodzielna i nie potrzebuje współczucia…"

Paul potrząsnął głową i rozmasował twarz dłońmi.

- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytała Marcelina.

- "Przepraszam was…" - podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał tak jak wcześniej - "Nie ma co tego ukrywać… Mam pewne, drobne problemy ze zdrowiem psychicznym… naprawdę nic wielkiego…" - spojrzał na reakcje przyjaciół.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego lekko zaskoczeni.

- "Jakie?" - zapytał Jake spokojnie, wypowiadając na głos pytanie, które widać było w spojrzeniach całej reszty.

- "Mam lekki rozdwojenie osobowości" - uśmiechnął się szeroko. I sztucznie - "Zwykle nad tym panuję, ale kiedy się wkurzę, albo mocno ucieszę to… zresztą widzieliście…"

- "Coś jak Zielona Bestia z komiksów" - zaśmiał się Jake - "Będziemy na ciebie tak mówić!"

- "Ani. Mi. Się. Waż" - głos i zachowanie Paula znów się zmieniło. Co prawda tylko na kilka sekund, ale Jake i tak się przestraszył.

- "Spoko… Nie będziemy…" - powiedział przełykając głośno ślinę.

- "Naprawdę wybaczcie" - Paul uśmiechnął się przepraszająco - "Nie zawsze da się nad tym panować."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Chmurka.

Dni mijały spokojnie. Rozmowy na korytarzach, lekcje, znów rozmowy na korytarzach, trochę więcej lekcji, a potem spacery po mieście w gronie przyjaciół, do których dołączyła rudowłosa dziewczyna Finna.

- "Nazywa się Raja" - dzieciak przedstawił ją pewnego dnia - "Ale możecie mówić na nią FP."

Po krótkim męczeniu pytaniami Finn wyjawił również pochodzenie dziwnego przezwiska. F - Flame, pochodziło od nazwiska oraz niezdrowej fascynacji ogniem, a P - Princess pochodziło od tego, że zawsze nosiła na czole biżuterię przypominającą tiarę.

Dziewczyna szybko została przyjęta do grona przyjaciół i teraz cała siódemka spotykała się praktycznie codziennie po szkole.

Jednak teraz była ósma rano w piątek i szkoła była dopiero przed Paulem. Mimo wszystko na twarzy chłopaka gościł szeroki uśmiech. Do takiej radości Paul miał swoje powody. Pierwszym z nich był fakt, że już za kilka godzin zacznie się weekend, a drugim, że już następnego dnia będzie miał urodziny. Radość była tym większa, im mocniej jego ojciec zakazywał mu wchodzenia do garażu. Nie trzeba było być jasnowidzem by wiedzieć, że tegoroczny prezent będzie czymś specjalnym.

Po wejściu do budynku szkoły, chłopak skierował swój krok ku sali, w której za kilka minut miała zacząć się lekcja biologii prowadzona przez panią profesor Canion Giant. Choć zabawne, jej nazwisko doskonale pasowało do jej wzrostu. Była jedną z najwyższych przedstawicielek ciała pedagogicznego.

Nagle Paul się zatrzymał. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Kilkanaście metrów przed nim trójka nie wyglądających zbyt miło typków - dziewczyna i dwóch chłopaków - zaczepiało znajomą niebieską postać. Paulowi ciężko było stwierdzić do jakiej grupy społecznej przypasować trzech łobuzów. Mieli na sobie skórzane kurtki i dużo metalowych ozdób. 'Czy wszyscy tacy w tej szkole to punki?' - pomyślał chłopak analizując w marszu specyficzne fryzury trójki.

Zanim zdążył podejść i przerwać cokolwiek się działo, punkowa dziewczyna popchnęła niebieskowłosą na szafki przed którymi stali i odeszła razem ze swoimi towarzyszami śmiejąc się głośno.

Carroll powoli usiadła na podłodze próbując opanować płacz. Paul odetchnął głęboko, podszedł i ukucnął obok.

- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytał z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- "Tak" - odpowiedziała szybko próbując ukryć łzy - "Nie potrzebuję pomocy…"

- "Nie przejmuj się chmurko" - powiedział - "Rozchmurz się."

- "Chmurko?" - spojrzała na niego i nawet na chwilę się lekko uśmiechnęła - "Dlaczego tak mnie nazwałeś?" - miała piękne, niebieskie oczy, przypominające kolorem czyste, egzotyczne morza.

- "Chciałem, żebyś się uśmiechnęła" - odpowiedział chwytając ją za rękę i pomagając wstać.

- "Dzięki" - uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i zaczerwieniła się. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał dzwonek.

* * *

Lekcja biologii minęła szybko. Bonnibel przez cały czas zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi, umożliwiając klasie spanie, czy robienie czegokolwiek innego niż nauka, w spokoju. Paul ponownie poświęcił całą godzinę na obserwacjach zachowania kolegów i koleżanek. Właściwie niewiele zmieniło się od pierwszego dnia. Marcelina wciąż wpatrywała się w swoją różową przyjaciółkę, a chłopak od konsolki, którego przezywano Bmo (co nie zdziwiło Paula), wciąż grał na swoim ulubionym urządzeniu. Jedyną zmianą, i to na lepsze, było zachowanie Carroll. Chłopak przyłapał "Chmurkę" na patrzeniu na niego. Jednak w momencie w którym się odwrócił, dziewczyna natychmiast zaczęła udawać, że wpatruje się bez celu w przestrzeń.

Następną lekcją był wf. Połączono na nim dwie grupy - klasę Paula i jedną z młodszych klas. Szybko i ku radości przyjaciół okazało się, że drugą grupą jest klasa Finna.

Wuefista na imię miał Billy. I tak też kazał do siebie mówić, nie wspomniawszy nawet swojego nazwiska. Był wysoki i miał rudą, przetykaną siwymi włoskami fryzurę i brodę. Wydawał się ulubionym nauczycielem Finna.

Ku uciesze siostry bliźniaczki Bmo, przezywanej "Football", przez prawie całą lekcję trwała gra w piłkę nożną. Pod koniec jednak nieoczekiwanie rozpętał się chaos. Ktoś grał w piłkę, inni biegali w kółko, a jeszcze inni po prostu siedzieli i rozmawiali. Paul postanowił wykorzystać tą sytuację. Po dziesięciu minutach biegania po boisku i jego okolicach w końcu udało mu się ściągnąć szóstkę przyjaciół w jedno miejsce.

- "Uff…" - odetchnął ciężko - "Dobra… Ściągnąłem was tu, bo chce was zaprosić na imprezę urodzinową…"

Twarze przyjaciół wyrażały zaciekawienie więc chłopak kontynuował.

- "Jutro, o drugiej, w moim domu. Chyba wiecie gdzie mieszkam?" - zapytał.

- "Zaraz obok mnie" - powiedziała Marcelina.

- "To co? Przyjdziecie?" - uśmiechnął się.

- "Pewnie! Uwielbiam imprezy" - wyszczerzył się Jake. Po twarzach reszty można było się domyślić, że również się pojawią.

* * *

Następnego dnia Paul wygrzebał się z łóżka około jedenastej. Od trzeciej do czwartej w nocy ledwo mógł zasnąć słysząc dochodzące zza okna dźwięki granej na basie piosenki "Happy Birthday". Po przebraniu się w swój zwyczajowy strój i zjedzeniu śniadania, zaczął pomagać rodzicom w przygotowaniu imprezy.

O wpół do drugiej wszystko było już gotowe. Stół z przekąskami, rozpalony grill i filmowa niespodzianka (biała płachta i projektor) zwinięta w kącie ogrodu. Paul usiadł na trawniku i zaczął medytować. Medytację polecił mu psycholog jeszcze w szkole podstawowej. Znacznie ułatwiło to chłopakowi życie. Już po kilku tygodniach nagłe wybuchy darcia się na nauczycieli praktycznie wygasły.

- "Paul! Ktoś do ciebie!" - głos matki przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

Wstał i poszedł do drzwi. Otworzył drzwi i uśmiechnął się. Stały za nimi Bonnibel i Marcelina. Ta druga miała na plecach gitarę basową. 'Wiedziałem' - westchnął w myślach Paul.

- "Wszystkiego najlepszego!" - powiedziały równocześnie i również jednocześnie wyciągnęły zza pleców małe paczki.

- "Dzięki" - chłopak przyjął paczki i odsunął się z przejścia - "Wejdźcie."

Zostawiając uprzednio paczki w kuchni, zaprowadził przyjaciółki do ogrodu. Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale jego matka nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

- "Synku!" - 'synku...' pomyślał chłopak - "Następni…"

- "Wybaczcie na chwilę" - uśmiechnął się do dziewczyn i pobiegł do drzwi.

Za nimi zastał Finna i Jake'a w towarzystwie ich dziewczyn.

- "Wszystkiego najlepszego!" - powiedzieli już nie tak równocześnie jak poprzedniczki. A do tego w jednej czwartej po koreańsku.

- "Dzięki" - uśmiechnął się Paul - "Wejdźcie" - znów zrobił przejście. Od przechodzących dostał kolejne trzy paczki. Dużą od Finna i Jake'a i dwie małe od FP i Lady.

Po odłożeniu prezentów do kuchni, chłopak dołączył do przyjaciół w ogrodzie. Zabawa rozkręcała się. Finn i FP biegali dookoła, a Marcelina zaczęła grać na basie. Paul zerknął na Bonnibel siedzącą tyłem do stołu obok opychającego się serowymi chrupkami Jake'a. Różowa dziewczyna patrzyła z fascynacją na czarnowłosą.

'Kto by pomyślał' - uśmiechnął się Paul.

Kilka minut później przyszedł jego ojciec i zaczął grillować obiad. Po kilkunastu kolejnych, wypełnionych zapachem grillowanego mięsa minutach przyjaciele zasiedli do stołu i zaczęli jeść.

- "Zostawcie sobie miejsce na tort" - powiedział z uśmiechem ojciec Paula odchodząc w stronę domu.

Po obiedzie rzeczywiście na stół wjechał tort. Szybko został jednak pokrojony i skonsumowany. Jake zawał się mieć żołądek bez dna, bo pochłonął aż dwa kawałki.

- "Paul! Pora na prezent" - ojciec chłopaka pojawił się w drzwiach ogrodowych.

Solenizant i goście ruszyli za nim. Paul wyszedł przed dom i znieruchomiał z otwartymi z zaskoczenia ustami. Na podjeździe przed garażem stał jego ojciec z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Opierał się o motocykl. I to nie byle jaki motocykl! Był to bowiem stary, wojskowy motocykl z koszem. Paul podszedł powoli i zaczął oglądać pojazd ze wszystkich stron. Ojciec podał mu kluczyki i odsunął się. Chłopak wsiadł na maszynę i odpalił. Wyjechał na ulicę i po zrobieniu małego kółka zatrzymał się przed trawnikiem, na chodniku.

- "Kto chce się przejechać?" - zapytał przekrzykując silnik i uśmiechając się szerzej niż normalnie - "Tylko pojedynczo!"

Woził przyjaciół w koszu aż do momentu, w którym skończyło się paliwo i motocykl trzeba było zapchać do garażu. Każdy zdążył jednak przejechać się co najmniej dwa razy.

Wrócili do ogrodu, gdzie stał już rozłożony projektor i rozwieszona płachta. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na kocu rozłożonym na trawie, a gospodarz uruchomił film. Był to niezbyt dobry, ale za to zabawny horror. Przez następne półtorej godziny powietrze wypełniał śmiech i okazjonalne piski Bonnibel. Różowa dziewczyna już po jakiś dwudziestu minutach filmu przytuliła się do ręki Marceliny i chowała twarz w jej ramieniu przy każdej straszniejszej scenie. Paul uśmiechnął się kiedy zobaczył to i wyraźnie z tego ucieszoną czarnowłosą.

Kiedy film się zakończył wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Paul powstrzymując się od spędzenia nocy w garażu na gapieniu się na motocykl, rozpakował prezenty od przyjaciół. Od Bonnibel dostał książkę. Tego się po niej spodziewał. Od Marceliny dostał harmonijkę ustną i karteczkę z napisem "Naucz się na tym grać :P". Od Finna i Jake'a dostał duże pudełko pełne czekoladek. Chwilę zastanawiał się ile musieli kupić czekoladek, że na prezent pozostało ich aż tyle. W paczce od Lady był pluszak będący krzyżówką jednorożca i tęczy. Wylądował na półce, w towarzystwie kilku książek o motocyklach. Najbardziej zdziwiły Paula zapachowe świeczki od Raji. Zostawił je w pudełku i schował do szuflady. 'Mogłem im wspomnieć o urodzinach wcześniej' - pomyślał - 'Bo chyba co poniektórzy mieli problemy z wymyśleniem prezentów...'

Poniedziałkowym rankiem tłumek uczniów powoli i leniwie wlewał się przez wejście do szkoły. Dzień jak co dzień. Nagle ulicą zaczął nieść się coraz głośniejszy, drażniący dźwięk. Znajdujący się przed szkołą dzieciaki odwróciły się w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu i zobaczyły nadjeżdżający motocykl z koszem. Motocykl zatrzymał się na parkingu przy szkole. Zsiadł z niego chłopak w wojskowej kurtce, bojówkach i wojskowych buciorach, a z kosza wysiadła czarnowłosa dziewczyna dziewczyna w bluzie w szaro-czerwone pasy i czarnych jeansach.

- "Dzięki za podwózkę" - powiedziała gdy silnik zamilkł.

- "Nie ma za co" - odpowiedział Paul - "Mieszkamy w sąsiedztwie, więc czemu nie miałbym cię podwozić."

Ruszyli do wejścia odprowadzani zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami uczniów. Po kilku minutach dotarli pod znajome drzwi numer 32. 'Znowu...' - pomyślał Paul widząc jednego z piątkowych punków popychającego Carroll. Przyśpieszył kroku, ale znów się spóźnił. Niebieskowłosa odbiegła korytarzem. Chłopak pobiegł za nią, ale szybko stracił ją z oczu. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Nie mogąc uchwycić niebieskiej czupryny zawrócił. Na jego twarzy malował się gniew. Bez słowa przemaszerował obok swoich przyjaciół i skierował się w stronę grzebiącego w swojej szafce punka.

- "Ej ty! Panie damski bokser!" - warknął wściekle.

Łobuz odwrócił się do niego z miną w stylu "mówisz do mnie", ale za nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć dostał z pięści prosto w szczękę. Zatoczy się do tyłu i upadł na tyłek. Paul spojrzał na niego z pogardą i podszedł do swoich zaszokowanych przyjaciół.

- "Eee…" - zaczęła niepewnie Bonnibel.

- "Co?" - chłopak wyraźnie nie był podstawowym sobą.

- "Wiesz, że narobiłeś sobie co najmniej trzech wrogów?" - zapytała go Marcelina.

- "I bardzo dobrze" - warknął. Oparł się o ścianę i przyłożył rękę do czoła - "Wybaczcie… zdenerwowałem się. Jak bardzo sobie zepsułem życie?"

- "Walnąłeś Booboo w twarz" - mruknął Jake - "A to znaczy, że teraz cięci będą na ciebie: Wendy, Georgy, no i oczywiście sam Booboo."

- "No to miło…" - mruknął ponuro Paul - "Ale to zawsze lepsze niż dwudziestu…"

- "Dwudziestu?" - zapytała zaskoczona Bonnibel.

- "Powiedzmy, że w poprzedniej szkole podpadłem trochę zbyt dużej ilości łobuzów…"

Tego dnia klasa Paula kończyła jako ostatnia ze wszystkich. Przyjaciele wyszli ze szkoły jako ostatni z klasy. Paul zastanawiał się gdzie zniknęła Carroll. Nie było jej na żadnych lekcjach.

- "Uff… to był ciężki dzień" - jęknął Jake.

- "Cały czas spałeś stary…" - mruknęła Marcelina.

- "Nie było tak źle" - powiedział Paul - "Biologia była nawet ciekawa…" - inżynieria genetyczna jakoś zawsze go fascynowała.

Bonnibel, która szła przodem, odwróciła się i otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć. I tak pozostała, wpatrując się w coś ponad nimi. Powoli, bez słowa podniosła rękę i wskazała na budynek szkoły. Przyjaciele odwrócili się żeby zobaczyć na co różowa wskazuje.

- "Nie wierzę..." - szepnął Paul. Na krawędzi dachu szkoły stała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. Nie wyglądała jakby podziwiała widoki.

Chłopak rzucił plecak na ziemię i rzucił się w stronę wejścia. Sprintem wbiegł na drugie piętro, ledwo wyrabiając na zakrętach. Otworzył drzwi na dach 'Kto zostawił je niezakluczone?!' i wbiegł po ostatnich schodach. Zatrzymał się przed bezpośrednim wyjściem i uspokoił oddech. Spokojnie otworzył czerwone drzwi nadbudówki i zobaczył dziewczynę w niebieskie sukience stojącą na krawędzi.

- "Chmurko?" - zapytał spokojnie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała przez ramię. Po jej policzki spływała łza.

- "Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?" - chłopak wciąż zachowywał spokojny ton.

- "Nie wytrzymam już dłużej…" - powiedziała cicho.

- "Nie rób tego. Życie jest długie, a łobuzy przemijają. Skończysz szkołę i skończy się dokuczanie."

- "Skacz! Skacz niebieska zdziro!" - usłyszeli głos Wendy z parkingu przed szkołą.

- "Nie słuchaj jej" - powiedział spokojnie Paul - "Może… chciałabyś się gdzieś przejść?"

- "Chcesz gdzieś ze mną iść?" - w jej głosie pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

- "Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć?" - uśmiechnął się.

- "Bo… nikt mnie nie lubi…"

- "Ja cię lubię" - powiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem - "I znam ludzi, którzy na pewno też cię polubią."

- "Ska…"

- "Zamknij się!" - krzyk Marceliny uciął niepożądane zachęty.

- "To co?" - zapytał Paul - "Chcesz się przejść?"

- "T… tak" - Carroll uśmiechnęła się nie ruszając się jedna z miejsca.

Chłopak podszedł powoli bliżej.

- "Ale wiesz, że jak skoczysz, to nigdzie nie pójdziemy?" - zapytał z uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna zachwiała się lekko, ale w tym momencie Paul przeskoczył ostatnie metry do niebieskowłosej, objął ją w pasie i pociągnął ją do tyłu. Przewrócili się na dach.

- "Proszę cię Chmurko…" - westchnął z ulgą chłopak. Wysunął się spod dziewczyny i pomógł jej wstać - "Nie rób tego nigdy więcej."

Nie puszczając jej ręki wyprowadził ją przed szkołę. Podeszli do przyjaciół.

- "Cześć Carroll" - przywitała się Bonnibel. Pozostali uśmiechali się. Niebieskowłosa wydawała się nieco zaskoczona.

Paul schylił się po plecak i zarzucił go na ramię.

- "Wybaczcie, ale nie będę wam dzisiaj towarzyszył" - powiedział do przyjaciół. Pokiwali głowami i zrozumiawszy o co chodzi ruszyli do miasta. Chłopak odwrócił się do Carroll - "Co ty na małą przejażdżkę motocyklem? Muszę go odstawić do domu."

Dziewczyna pokiwała z uśmiechem głową i zajęła miejsce w koszu. Paul założył kask i odpalił maszynę. Powietrze zapełnił głośny dźwięk pracującego silnika. Chłopak usiadł na siodełku, chwycił kierownicę i wyjechał na drogę. Zaczął kierować się w stronę swojego domu. Zerknął w pewnym momencie na Carroll i stwierdził, że nigdy nie widział jej tak szczęśliwej.

Kilka minut później zatrzymali się na podjeździe. Dziewczyna wysiadła, a Paul wprowadził motocykl do garażu.

- "To co? Idziemy?" - zapytał z uśmiechem.

Ruszyli powoli w stronę "centrum" miasta rozmawiając.

- "Dlaczego właściwie się tu przeprowadziłeś?" - zapytała w pewnym momencie dziewczyna.

- "Powiedzmy, że podpadłem zbyt dużej liczbie łobuzów w poprzedniej szkole i rodzice postanowili mnie uchronić od potężnych nieprzyjemności..." - uśmiechnął się krzywo - "A o co chodzi z kolorem niebieskim?"

- "Lubię niebieski… kojarzy mi się z wodą…"

- "Lubisz pływać?"

- "Wolę patrzeć na wodę."

- "Powinienem ci coś powiedzieć… Zawsze informuje o tym nowo poznane osoby..." - zaczął Paul pocierając kark. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco - "Mam… lekkie rozdwojenie jaźni…"

- "Spokojnie. Nie przeszkadza mi to" - uśmiechnęła się.

- "Naprawdę?"

- "A czemu by miało?" - zaśmiała się. Jej rozmówca uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Wkrótce dotarli do centrum. Większość sklepów i miejsc, w których można było coś zjeść była już zamknięta, ale na drzwiach "U Treetrunks" świecił się na zielono napis "otwarte".

- "Co powiesz na szalotkę?" - zaproponował chłopak.

- "Chętnie. Strasznie zgłodniałam."

Weszli do ciepłego wnętrza kawiarni i zajęli miejsce. Po chwili podeszła do nich właścicielka.

- "Witaj Paul" - uśmiechnęła się - "Kim jest twoja przyjaciółka? Nie widziałam jej wcześniej."

- "Jestem Carroll" - przedstawiła się.

- "Miło mi. Co zamawiacie?"

- "Poprosimy dwa razy szarlotkę" - powiedział Paul.

Treetrunks wróciła po chwili z dwoma talerzykami z ciepłymi, aromatycznymi kawałkami szarlotki. Postawiła je przed swoimi klientami i odeszła za ladę. Szarlotka szybko zaczęła znikać.

Nagle dało się słyszeć dźwięk zawieszonego nad drzwiami dzwonka. Do kawiarni wszedł mężczyzna o wyglądzie przywodzącym na myśl świnię. Był łysy, miał zadarty nos i różowawą skórę. Paul nie znał jego imienia, ale wiedział, że jest miejscowym rzeźnikiem. I mężem pani Treetrunks.

- "Hej kochanie" - powiedział do kobiety za ladą - "Co tam w pracy?" - wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- "Nic ciekawego…" - mruknęła właścicielka kawiarni znudzonym głosem.

Paul i Carroll nie słuchali dalszej rozmowy małżeństwa.

- "Mam wrażenie, że słabo im się układa" - wyszeptał chłopak nachylając się nad stołem.

- "No… Nie chcę tego słuchać… Cokolwiek będzie się tu działo" - odszepnęła niebieskowłosa.

- "Ja też nie… idziemy?" - zapytał.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, wstała i zaczęła grzebać w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu drobnych za szarlotkę.

- "O nie!" - zaprotestował Paul jednocześnie powstrzymując niebieskowłosą gestem. Położył banknot na stole - "Ja cię tu zabrałem, to ja płacę" - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Pożegnali się i wyszli pozostawiając za drzwiami narastającą kłótnię małżeńską.

- "Teraz chyba pora na to, bym odprowadził cię do domu…" - powiedział Paul - "Tylko… ty prowadź" - uśmiechnął się z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho.

Dwadzieścia minut wypełnionego rozmowami i śmiechem spaceru później, Paul i Carroll stanęli przed niewielkim domkiem jednorodzinnym. Chłopak odprowadził niebieskowłosą pod drzwi.

- "Do jutra Chmurko" - uśmiechnął się.

- "Dzięki…" - powiedziała po chwili wahania, po czym szybko cmoknęła Paula w policzek i czerwieniąc się zniknęła za drzwiami.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szerzej i poszedł do domu.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Problemy małe i duże.

Przyjaciele bardzo dobrze przyjęli obecność Carroll. Została pomyślnie zaakceptowana i wręcz zaadoptowana do grupy. Co prawda Paul musiał ją wcześniej przyciągnąć do swoich przyjaciół z jej ulubionego miejsca pod ścianą, ale później nie było już żadnych problemów.

Dzień zapowiadał się na naprawdę dobry. I był taki aż do przerwy śniadaniowej, kiedy to przyjaciele usłyszeli za sobą przepełniany złośliwością, damski głos.

- "Niebieska emo znalazła sobie żałosnych koleżków" - 'Wendy...' pomyślał Paul.

Odwrócił się i szybkim ruchem zasłonił sobą niebieskowłosą.

- "Odpuść sobie" - powiedział spokojnie, patrząc w oczy wyższej punkówy.

- "Ohh… Znalazł się rycerzyk…" - powiedziała Wendy słodziutkim, ociekającym wręcz sarkazmem głosikiem.

- "Rycerz… Właściwie to właśnie znaczy moje nazwisko" - Paul uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nagle silny cios pięścią w twarz sprawił, że chłopak się zachwiał.

- "To za Booboo" - warknęła łobuzica.

- "Wendy! Zostaw go!" - wtrąciła się Marcelina.

Chłopak wyprostował się i powstrzymał czarnowłosą gestem. Z jego nosa ciekła kropla krwi, ale wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko.

- "Co? Jesteś jego mamusią?" - zaśmiał się.

Wendy uderzyła go z głośnym plaskiem otwartą dłonią w policzek. Zaraz wymierzyła drugi cios. Tym jednak razem jej ręka została zatrzymana tuż przed drugim policzkiem. Nadgarstek punkówy był uwięziony w silnym uchwycie dłoni Paula. Chłopak wykręcił jej lekko rękę i spojrzał jej w oczy wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko. W jego oczach błyszczała wściekłość.

- "Ten pierwszy może nie bije kobiet" - warknął przez zęby - "Ale ja nie mam takich problemów" - odepchnął ją - "Wynocha!"

Dziewczyna odbiegła, a Paul powoli odwrócił się do przyjaciół. Z jego zaczerwienionego nosa ciekły krople krwi. Na jego policzku był duży, czerwony ślad w kształcie rozczapierzonych palców.

- "Zaprowadźcie mnie do higienistki" - powiedział lekko słabym głosem.

* * *

Przed gabinetem dr. Princess, szkolnej pielęgniarki, stały cztery osoby. Dr. Princess w praktyce była lekarzem, ale i tak wszyscy mówili na nią "pielęgniarka". Lady, Jake, Bonnibel i Marcelina cierpliwie czekali na przyjaciół. Lekarka nie wpuściła ich do środka, bo nie chciała mieć w gabinecie tłoku. Zwłaszcza, że miała tam jeszcze dwóch pacjentów.

Na kozetce na przeciwko Paula i Carroll siedziały dwie osoby z osmalonymi twarzami i opalonymi brwiami. Finn i Raja uśmiechali się głupkowato.

Przez drzwi zaplecza weszła pani doktor. Podała Paulowi chustkę i poinstruowała go jak ma trzymać głowę. Cofnęła się i stanęła pomiędzy kozetkami w taki sposób, by widzieć wszystkich swoich pacjentów.

- "A teraz grzecznie powiecie mi co się stało" - powiedziała krzyżując ręce na piersi - "Wy pierwsi" - spojrzała na Finna i FP.

- "Robiliśmy doświadczenie na chemii…" - zaczęła ruda dziewczyna - "...i… trochę…"

- "Trochę przesadziliśmy" - dokończył za nią blondyn stawiając nacisk na końcówkę ostatniego słowa.

- "Okej…" - pokiwała głową dr. Princess - "A wy?" - spojrzała na Paula i przytuloną do jego ręki Carroll. Chłopak wyprostował się i odjął chustkę od nosa.

- "Ochroniłem kogoś…" - tu zerknął na niebieskowłosą - "...przed łobuzem" - pomacał puchnący policzek - "Mogę prosić o jakiś lód, albo coś?"

- "Proszę" - lekarka podała mu plastikową torebkę z kostkami lodu - "Nie broniłeś się?"

- "Nie biję dziewczyn" - powiedział nieco niewyraźnie, przyciskając woreczek do czerwonego policzka.

- "Wendy…" - westchnęła - "Dobra… weź ten lód i idź na lekcję" - odwróciła się do drugiej pary - "A was teraz opatrzymy…"

* * *

- "Spotykamy się jutro na festynie?" - zapytał Finn poprawiając odklejający się plaster. Jeden z wielu na jego twarzy.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami z uśmiechem. Wszyscy poza Bonnibel, która nagle spochmurniała.

- "Co jest Bonnie?" - Marcelina zauważyła zmianę nastroju u jej przyjaciółki.

- "Będę musiała być na scenie, kiedy mój ojciec będzie przemawiać..." - mruknęła ponuro.

- "Oj, nie będzie tak źle" - czarnowłosa objęła różową, co natychmiast przywołało mały uśmiech na jej twarz - "Jak tylko twój ojciec skończy paplać, to znikniesz i dołączysz do nas."

Paul nachylił się do Jake'a.

- "Kim jest ojciec Bonnibel?" - zapytał cicho.

- "Burmistrzem" - odszepnął blondyn.

* * *

Następnego dnia zajęcia były skrócone. Po kilku godzinach lekcji ze szkoły, niczym fala powodzi, wylali się uczniowie. Zaczęli się rozchodzić na wszystkie strony, ale większość z nich szła w stronę centrum.

Przyjaciele, nie chcąc iść razem z tłumem zostali w tyle. Szli sobie spokojnym, spacerowym krokiem rozmawiając o niczym. Nie było z nimi Bonnibel. Różowa dziewczyna nawet nie pojawiła się tego dnia w szkole. Sytuacja ta była dość dziwna biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była najlepszą uczennicą w klasie, albo i szkole oraz od początku roku nie opuściła ani jednego dnia nauki.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli na miejsce, impreza już się zaczynała. Na dużą scenę, przed którą stał tłum mieszkańców Ooo, wszedł otyły mężczyzna w jasno brązowym garniturze. Miał ciemnozłote loki, a jego twarz przyozdabiały wąs i bródka w tym samym kolorze. Na policzku miał niewielki pieprzyk. Podszedł do mównicy opierając się na lasce ze zdobioną, złotą gałką. Przez jego pierś przechodziła szarfa z napisem "Burmistrz". Mężczyzna chrząknął kilka razy. Kilka metrów za nim, na krześle siedziała wściekła, ubrana w różową sukienkę Bonnibel.

- "Witajcie kochani mieszkańcy naszego miasteczka!" - zaczął z entuzjazmem polityk - "blah blah blahblah…" - tu nastąpiła długa przemowa, podczas której można było się dowiedzieć jak wielką rolę wypełnił i jak wiele poświęcił burmistrz, aby festyn mógł się odbyć. Tego fragmentu nie zapamiętał nikt z tłumu - "Mam zaszczyt zaprosić was na tegoroczny festyn z okazji dnia Ooo! Życzę wam szczęścia i dobrej zabawy!" - zabrzmiały oklaski. Burmistrz, bardzo zadowolony z siebie, ukłonił się i usiadł na krześle obok swojej córki.

Spojrzenie, jakim Bonnibel obdarzyła przyjaciół gdy jej wzrok odnalazł ich w tłumie, wyrażało prośbę o pomoc. Marcelina uśmiechnęła się do niej smutno.

Przyjaciele zapuścili się w labirynt alejek między stoiskami i atrakcjami. Szybko zaczęli się rozdzielać. Uwagę FP przyciągnął pokaz połykacza ognia. Została tam z Finnem przez następne pół godziny. Jake i Lady wylądowali w udającym przejażdżkę łódką "tunelu miłości". Paul i Carroll, z wlekącą się za nimi Marceliną po prostu spacerowali pomiędzy pełnymi najróżniejszego chłamu i innych regionalnych pamiątek stoiskami.

Marcelina wyglądała na przygnębioną. Pewnie szła by tak krok w krok za wojskowymi buciorami i niebieskimi tenisówkami, gdyby nie to, że nagle, od tyłu objęły ją szczupłe ręce. Czarnowłosa odwróciła się by stanąć twarzą w twarz z różowowłosą dziewczyną.

- "Bonnie!" - Marcelina również objęła przyjaciółkę - "Czyli jednak udało ci się wyrwać?" - powiedziała gdy się rozdzieliły.

- "Tak" - Bonnibel uśmiechnęła się - "Jacyś ważniacy zajęli go rozmową."

- "Miłej zabawy" - Paul pomachał im z uśmiechem i zaczął się oddalać trzymając Carroll za rękę - "Chcesz watę cukrową?" - usłyszały jeszcze dziewczyny.

- "To gdzie idziemy?" - zapytała różowa.

- "Może tam?" - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się dziwnie wskazując coś. Bonnie spojrzała w tamtą stronę.

- "Tunel strachu?" - jęknęła różowowłosa - Naprawdę Marcelino?

- "No co? Lubię horrory" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- "No dobra…" - westchnęła Bonnibel ruszając za Marceliną.

* * *

- "Hej, Paul" - Carroll zatrzymała się przy diabelskim młynie i spojrzała na chłopaka błagalnie.

- "Właściwie czemu nie?" - uśmiechnął się Paul. Chwycił dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął ją do kasy. Wykupił dwa bilety i już po minucie mogli zająć miejsce w kolorowej gondoli.

Urządzenie zaskrzypiało i zaczęło powoli się obracać. Z każdym metrem jaki przebywała gondola, niebieskowłosa dziewczyna uśmiechała się coraz bardziej. Kiedy prawie osiągnęli najwyższy punkt koła, Carroll mocno się wierciła, rozglądając się na wszystkie możliwe kierunki.

- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytał Paul. Choć się uśmiechał w jego głosie można było usłyszeć lekki niepokój.

- "Lepiej niż w porządku" - zaśmiała się dziewczyna - "Czuję się prawie jakbym latała! Od dziecka marzyłam o lataniu!"

- "Tylko mi tutaj nie odleć Chmurko" - zaśmiał się Paul obejmując dziewczynę.

- "Nie zamierzam" - przytuliła się do chłopaka.

* * *

Skrzypiąc kółkami, niewielki wagonik wjechał w ciemność. Marcelina i Bonnibel próbowały wypatrzyć coś w mroku, ale nie były w stanie. Przez kilka długich, pełnych napięcia chwil nie działo się nic…

Nagle tunel wypełnił psychodeliczny śmiech, a stroboskopy oświetliły straszne twarze na ścianach. Bonnie wydała z siebie przejmujący pisk, po czym przytuliła się do Marceliny, chowając twarz w jej ramieniu.

- "To było świetne!" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa lekko się czerwieniąc.

- "Nie…" - wymamrotała niewyraźnie różowa.

- "Nie bądź tchórzem Bonnie. Tu nie ma nic strasznego."

Różowowłosa wyjrzała ostrożnie ze swojej kryjówki. W idealnym momencie by zobaczyć błyskający w świetle stroboskopów pysk potwora. Znów pisnęła i schowała twarz w ramię przyjaciółki. 'Rzeczywiście nic strasznego...' - pomyślała - 'Ale tu jest znacznie przyjemniej'

* * *

Trzymając się za ręce, Paul i Carroll szli powoli jedną z głównych alejek. Po opuszczeniu diabelskiego młyna okazało się, że większość "atrakcji" mocno zalatuje tandetą, więc postanowili poszukać reszty.

Wkrótce napotkali na Jake'a i Lady. Blondyn wygrywał właśnie jakiegoś tęczowego pluszaka dla swojej dziewczyny. Następnie znaleźli Finna i FP, którzy siedzieli po prostu na ławce chrupiąc popcorn. Najwięcej czasu zajęło im poszukiwanie Marceliny i Bonnibel. W końcu natrafili na nie w całkiem przypadkowym miejscu. Dziewczyny spacerowały bez celu, trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc.

- "Może obejrzymy jakiś film?" - zaproponował Paul gdy grupa była wreszcie w komplecie.

- "Chodźmy do mnie!" - powiedziała Marcelina - "Mam świetny film."

- "Pewnie horror…" - westchnęła Bonni uśmiechając się.

- "Wcale nie jest straszny" - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie.

* * *

Wkrótce byli w domu Marceliny i zająwszy miejsca na kanapie i dywanie, jedli chipsy i oglądali film. Horror okazał się horrorem tylko z nazwy i bardziej przypominał komedię. Pojawiło się jednak w nim kilka straszniejszych scen, które Bonnibel skrzętnie wykorzystała, by przytulić się do czarnowłosej.

Kiedy film się zakończył, było już ciemno. Przyjaciele powoli porozchodzili się do domów. Różowołowsa, twierdząc, że zbyt się boi ciemności, została na noc u Marceliny. Paul postanowił za to odprowadzić Carroll do jej domu. Już po kilkunastu minutach spaceru byli na miejscu.

- "Dobranoc Paul."

- "Dobranoc Chmurko."

Przegnali się i chłopak ruszył w drogę powrotną. Nie uszedł jednak zbyt daleko. Już kilka domów dalej napotkał znajomą trójkę łobuzów.

- "Szlajamy się po nocy co?" - Wendy popchnęła go.

- "Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne?" - zapytał Georgy, po czym zamachnął się by uderzyć Paula w twarz. Chłopak zdążył się zasłonić i poczuł ostry ból w ręce. Odpowiedział punkowi takim samym ciosem. Tamten nie zdążył się już zasłonić, zatoczył się, jęknął i upadł na tyłku. Nagle Paul poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za ręce i wykręca je mu za plecami. Zaraz później, razem z kopniakiem w piszczel pojawiła się przed nim Wendy.

- "Już po tobie rycerzyku" - warknęła i zaczęła okładać go pięściami.

Chłopak zacisnął zęby by odwrócić swoją uwagę od ciosów padających na jego brzuch i twarz. Zasadził najsilniejszy kopniak jaki był w stanie prosto w krocze trzymającego go Booboo. Punk jęknął cienko, puścił Paula i skulił się w pozycji embrionalnej na chodniku. Chłopak odepchnął ostatniego napastnika (a właściwie napastniczkę) i pobiegł utykając do najbliższego bezpiecznego miejsca. Do domu Carroll.

* * *

Niebieskowłosa siedziała na kanapie przed telewizorem. Nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi na tandetny reality show wyświetlający się na ekranie. Była pochłonięta wspominaniem minionego dnia. Wciąż trudno było jej uwierzyć, że ktoś ją polubił. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ma przyjaciół, a nawet kogoś więcej… Zaczerwieniła się lekko. Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dzwonek do drzwi. Zastanawiając się, kto to może być o tak późnej godzinie, założyła kapcie i ruszyła otworzyć. Wyjrzała przez wizjer. 'Paul?' zdziwiła się. Otworzyła drzwi.

- "Co…" - zamilkła widząc jego pobitą twarz - "...ci się stało?"

- "Spotkałem naszych wspólnych, punkowych znajomych…" - mruknął.

Dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę i wciągnęła do domu, zamykając za nim drzwi. Pociągnęła go do łazienki i posadziła na brzegu wanny. Powstrzymała się od wrzucenia kupy brudnych ciuchów do kosza na brudy i zaczęła przeszukiwać szafkę, na której drzwiczkach widniał symbol czerwonego krzyża.

- "Chmurko?" - zapytał cicho chłopak. Dziewczyna odwróciła się z paczką bandaży w zębach - "Myślę, że plastry tutaj niewiele dadzą…"

Carroll przyjrzała się twarzy przyjaciela i nie zobaczywszy niczego, co dałoby się zakleić plastrem, uderzyła się otwartą ręką w czoło. Odłożyła wszystko co trzymała i znów gdzieś pociągnęła chłopaka. Tym razem do kuchni. Tam zapakowała trochę kostek lodu do foliowego woreczka i podała go Paulowi. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i dał się zaprowadzić na kanapę, gdzie został posadzony i przytulony. Dziewczyna pocałowała go i zaczerwieniła się lekko. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i objął ją.

- "Mieszkasz sama?" - zapytał po chwili, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. W losowych miejscach walały się książki, brudne naczynia, tudzież niebieska bielizna.

- "Nie. Z matką" - starała się udawać, że nie widzi bałaganu dookoła - "Ale ona… często wyjeżdża."

Paul objął ją mocniej i pocałował w czoło. Wkrótce dziewczyna zasnęła, a po kilkunastu minutach zrobił to również chłopak.

* * *

Następny dzień przyniósł złe wieści. Billy Hero, nauczyciel wf-u i ulubiony nauczyciel Finna wylądował w szpitalu po wypadku samochodowym. Z relacji świadka wynika, że Billy zderzył się z drzewem unikając czołówki z innym samochodem. Świadek nie widział tablic rejestracyjnych. Potrafił tylko opisać kolor i rodzaj auta: zielona terenówka.

Gdy tylko Finn dowiedział się, że wuefista leży, w bardzo złym stanie, w szpitalu, natychmiast wybiegł ze szkoły i z dużą prędkością oddalił się w tamtą stronę. Jake westchnął głośno, pokręcił głową i podążył za nim.

Dotarłszy w końcu do szpitala, dyszący ciężko Jake zastał swojego młodszego brata kłócącego się z pielęgniarką.

- "Ale ja muszę się z nim zobaczyć!" - krzyknął Finn.

- "Nie jesteś członkiem rodziny" - pokręciła głową kobieta. Była mocno zniecierpliwiona - "Nie mogę cię tak po prostu wpuścić…"

- "Niech pani go wpuści" - poprosił Jake - "To jego ulubiony nauczyciel…"

- "Naprawdę nie mogę…"

Nagle na korytarzu pojawiła się pani Canyon. Braci spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- "Finn? Jake? Co wy tu robicie?" - biolożka była nie mniej zaskoczona.

- "Przyszedłem porozmawiać z Billim" - powiedział młodszy chłopak - "Ale ta pielęgniarka nie chce mnie wpuścić."

- "Niech pani mu pozwoli…" - poprosiła nauczycielka.

- "Oh, niech wam będzie" - westchnęła - "Ale nie niepokójcie pacjentów. Pan Hero leży w sali nr.8."

Finn nie musiał wiedzieć więcej. Ślizgając się na zakrętach pobiegł w stronę wskazaną przez pielęgniarkę. Po kilku sekundach dopadł do drzwi z plastikową ósemką, otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Na środku pomieszczenia, na jedynym zajętym łóżku leżał Billy. Był cały w bandażach i uśmiechnął się słabo na widok dzieciaka.

- "Finn…" - powiedział z pewnym wysiłkiem - "Co cię sprowadza młody?"

- "Wyjdzie pan z tego?"

- "Obawiam się, że nie chłopcze…" - pokręciłby pewnie głową, gdyby nie stabilizujący szyję kołnierz.

- "Nie może pan umrzeć…" - po policzku Finna spłynęła łza.

- "Zostaniesz kimś wielkim chłopcze…" - powiedział cicho - "I musisz coś wiedzieć…"

- "Tak?" - chłopak pociągnął nosem - "Co takiego?"

- "Twój ojciec… Twój prawdziwy ojciec... żyje."

- "M… mój ojciec…" - powtórzył Finn - "G-gdzie on jest?"

Billy przez chwilę nie odzywał się, oddychając ciężko.

- "W więzieniu…"

- "Co?!" - chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy.

- "Nie martw się młody…" - powiedział słabo - "Jeszcze go spotkasz… Ale teraz się tym nie przejmuj…" - znów przerwał na dłuższą chwilę - "Żyj… opiekuj się przyjaciółmi…"

Aparatura zaczęła piszczeć sygnalizując zatrzymanie pracy serca. W drzwiach pojawiła się pielęgniarka. Zawołała kogoś po imieniu i odepchnąwszy Finna rozpoczęła masaż serca.

Chłopak wycofał się do wyjścia. Na jego twarzy pojawiało się coraz więcej łez. Na korytarzu zaczął biec. Minął Jake'a i Canyon, po czym wybiegł przez wejście do szpitala na ulicę i odbiegł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

- "Nie jest dobrze…" - westchnął Jake.

* * *

Pogrzeb odbył się kilka dni później. Na cmentarzu pojawili się wszyscy nauczyciele i większość uczniów. Na przyjście na ceremonię udało się nawet przekonać Finna, który od incydentu w szpitalu nie ruszał się z domu.

Po zakończonej uroczystości, przyjaciele powoli i w milczeniu szli chodnikiem. Jake szedł za rękę z Lady, a Paul z Carroll. Bonnibel przytulała się do ramienia Marceliny. Finn szedł smętnie na końcu, razem z próbującą pocieszyć go Rają. Jej starania nie przynosiły wielkich efektów.

Niespodziewanie obok nich zatrzymała się wielka, brązowa limuzyna. Jedno z okien w części pasażerskiej opadło ukazując twarz burmistrza. Lekko żółtawą i wściekłą.

- "Ręce precz od mojej córki zboczona zdziro!" - wrzasnął na Marcelinę - "Bonnibel Bubblegum! Natychmiast do samochodu!"

- "Ale tato!" - zaprotestowała Bonnie puszczając czarnowłosą.

- "Bez dyskusji!" - warknął - "Wsiadaj. I nie mów na mnie tato."

-"Tak ojcze" - różowowłosa westchnęła smutno i zajęła miejsce w samochodzie. Zanim zamknęła drzwi, spojrzała smutno na Marcelinę i pomachała jej. Po policzku czarnowłosej spłynęła łza.

'I robi się gorzej' - pomyślał Jake.

* * *

Bonnibel nie pojawiła się w szkole od trzech dni. Przyjaciele zaczynali się coraz bardziej martwić. W najgorszym stanie była Marcelina. Była milcząca, rozkojarzona i wyglądała jakby płakała po nocach. Nie mogła się skupić na zajęciach i dostawała złe oceny. Finn był w niewiele lepszym stanie. Chłopak również się prawie nie odzywał. Na lekcjach tylko siedział i gapił się w okno.

- "Mam tego dosyć!" - powiedział zdecydowanym głosem Paul na jednej z przerw - "Trzeba coś z tym zrobić" - stojący przed nim Jake, Lady, Raja i Carroll pokiwali głowami.

- "Masz jakiś pomysł?" - starszy blondyn uniósł brew.

- "Po pierwsze trzeba zająć się Finnem" - mruknął - "To trwa już za długo… Ty!" - wskazał na FP.

- "Tak?" - ruda dziewczyna spojrzała na Paula.

- "Weź gdzieś Finna. W miejsce, które lubi. Porób z nim coś co oczyści jego umysł."

- "Nie ma problemu" - uśmiechnęła się.

- "Pozostaje sprawa Marceliny…" - westchnął - "Będzie potrzebna Bonnie. Trzeba nad tym pomyśleć…"

* * *

Carroll usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Ziewnęła głośno, założyła kapcie, poprawiła niebieską grzywkę i powlokła się by otworzyć. Za drzwiami zastała znajomego chłopaka w ciężkich buciorach, bojówkach i zielonej koszulce.

- "Cześć Chmurko" - uśmiechnął się Paul - "Chciałabyś przejść się na spacer?"

- "Daj mi się tylko przebrać" - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, po czym zniknęła we wnętrzu domu.

'Jej matki znów nie ma...' - pokręcił głową chłopak. Niebieskowłosa wróciła pięć minut później. Paul chwycił ją za rękę i ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Po dwudziestu minutach spaceru opuścili miasteczko. Teraz szli wzdłuż obrośniętej chwastami, lekko pordzewiałej siatki.

- "Gdzie idziemy?" - nie wytrzymała dziewczyna.

- "To niespodzianka" - uśmiechnął się - "Ale nie martw się. Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu."

Paul zatrzymał się i nachylił przy ogrodzeniu. Z kieszeni wydobył składane kombinerki i zaczął przecinać druty przy jakimś mniej zarośniętym fragmencie siatki. Po kilku minutach powstało odpowiednio duże przejście. Odchylił siatkę i przecisnął się na drugą stronę.

- "Wchodź" - zachęcił Carroll, przytrzymując odstający kawałek siatki.

Kiedy niebieskowłosa znalazła się po drugiej stronie, Paul chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął między drzewa. Po kilkunastu metrach przedzierania się przez krzaki i slalomu między pniami drzew ich oczom ukazała się tafla jeziora. Znajdowali się na niewielkiej górce. Był z niej wspaniały widok na niewielkie jezioro i stojący przy nim spalony ośrodek wypoczynkowy.

- "Łał…" - westchnęła z zachwytem Carroll, po czym mocno przytuliła chłopaka - "Tu jest pięknie!"

- "Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba "- uśmiechnął się.

Usiedli na trawie i zaczęli wpatrywać się w taflę wody poniżej. Niebieskowłosa oparła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka, a on ją objął.

I mogliby tak siedzieć, na wzgórzu otoczonym krzakami i drzewami i patrzeć na spokojną taflę jeziora, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem przez pół dnia. Niestety po jakiś trzydziestu minutach sielankę przerwał im dźwięk silnika i widok samochodów. Znajoma, brązowa limuzyna i niewiele mniej luksusowa, czarna osobówka zatrzymały się przy ruinach ośrodka.

- "Nie powinno nas tu być…" - mruknął Paul i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnął dziewczynę w najbliższe krzaki. Wyglądając dyskretnie z pomiędzy gałęzi, obserwowali przebieg wydarzeń.

Z limuzyny, zgodnie z tym co można było przewidzieć, wysiadła znajoma, otyła postać burmistrza. Był w swoim zwyczajowym, brązowym garniturze, a w ręce trzymał brązową walizkę. Mężczyzna, który wysiadł z drugiego pojazdu również miał na sobie garnitur. Tyle że czarny. Do tego był dość wysoki, miał czarne włosy i był blady. Bardzo blady.

- "Hunson Abadeer?!" - wyszeptała dość głośno i z zaskoczeniem Carroll.

- "Kto?"

- "Hunson Abadeer" - powtórzyła.

- "Ten mafiozo?" - chłopak uniósł brwi. Coś ostatnio czytał o tym typie w gazecie.

- "Tak…" - pokiwała głową niebieskowłosa - "Co oni robią?"

Burmistrz i mafiozo zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać. Z racji odległości, przyjaciele nie słyszeli o czym. Po chwili ojciec Bonnibel otworzył walizeczkę i podał ją Hunsonowi. Ten przez chwilę kontemplował jej zawartość, po czym pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową i zatrzasnął pojemnik. Podali sobie ręce i wsiedli do samochodów.

- "Zaraz… Abadeer?" - Paul podrapał się po głowie - "Czy Marcelina nie ma przypadkiem takiego nazwiska?"

- "Tak, to jej nazwisko."

- "Hunson jest jej…"

- "Ojcem. Nie wiedziałeś?" - powiedziała Carroll - "Dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz?"

- "Bo mam plan" - chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

* * *

Marcelina rzuciła telefon na łóżko. Po raz kolejny nikt nie odebrał. Dziewczyna nie mogła znieść tęsknoty. Od kilku dni nie widziała, ani nawet nie słyszała Bonnibel. Nie mogła spać. Kiedy tego dnia, rankiem, jej opiekun Simon Petrikov zobaczył jej podkrążone, zaczerwienione oczy i bledszą niż zwykle twarz, natychmiast zakazał jej wychodzenia do szkoły. Słysząc to dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Nie obchodziło jej to. Nic jej nie obchodziło. W tym momencie zależało jej tylko i wyłącznie na pewnej różowowłosej dziewczynie.

Czarnowłosa westchnęła i podniosła telefon. Kolejny raz tego dnia odszukała na liście kontaktów kontakt o nazwie "Bonnie" i zadzwoniła. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale nagle ku uciesze Marceliny ktoś odebrał. Jej serce zabiło szybciej. Ale jej radość nie trwała długo.

- "Przestać dzwonić głupia zdziro!" - usłyszała wściekłe warknięcie - "Jeśli jeszcze raz zadzwonisz, ja zawiadomię policję!" - rozpoznała głos burmistrza.

Przestraszona dziewczyna rozłączyła się i odrzuciła od siebie komórkę. Skuliła się w kącie. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Tymczasem piętro niżej, na parterze, brązowowłosy okularnik - Simon Petrikov - rozmawiał przez telefon.

- "Nie wiem co się z nią dzieje" - powiedział zaniepokojony - "Nie śpi, nie odzywa się, mało je…"

- "Spytałeś co ją trapi?" - głos w słuchawce należał do Nixa Icekinga, brata Simona. Niezgodność nazwisk była spowodowana przeświadczeniem Nixa, że kiedy będzie miał takie nazwisko, to uczniowie będą go bardziej szanować.

- "Pytałem, ale nie chciała powiedzieć" - rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi - "Muszę kończyć, ktoś przyszedł. Do zobaczenia Nix."

- "Na razie stary" - historyk rozłączył się.

Opiekun czarnowłosej odłożył słuchawkę i poszedł otworzyć. Za drzwiami stali Paul i Carroll. Obydwoje, poza standardowymi dla nich elementami garderoby, mieli na sobie bluzy z kapturami i chustki. Wszystko oczywiście w charakterystycznej dla nich palecie barw.

- "Dzień dobry panie Petrikow" - odezwali się jednocześnie.

- "Witajcie" - uśmiechnął się Simon. Nie miał siły przekonywać ich po raz kolejny, by mówili na niego po prostu Simon - "Co was sprowadza?"

- "Przyszliśmy zobaczyć co u Marceliny" - powiedział chłopak - "Nie było jej w szkole, więc się martwiliśmy."

- "Coś jest nie tak i nie umiem jej pocieszyć" - westchnął - "Może wy dacie radę… Wejdźcie."

Przyjaciele weszli i udali się na górę, do pokoju czarnowłosej. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi na pukanie do drzwi, weszli do środka. Zastali Marcelinę leżącą na łóżku z twarzą ukrytą w poduszkach. Słychać było ciche chlipanie.

Carroll pokręciła głową i podeszła do leżącej. Chwyciła ją za ramiona, posadziła ja prosto i potrząsnęła lekko.

- "Uspokój się dziewczyno" - powiedziała do chlipiącej Marceliny, patrząc jej w zaczerwienione oczy - "Co się stało? Zachowujesz się jak całkiem nie ty."

- "Dzwoniłam (chlip) do Bonnie (chlip) i odebrał jej ojciec…" - czarnowłosa ledwo powstrzymywała się od płaczu - "I powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze raz (chlip) zadzwonię, to zawiadomi (chlip) policję…"

Carroll położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- "Chciałabyś spróbować zobaczyć się z Bonnibel?" - zapytał nagle Paul.

- "Co?" - Marcelina spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

- "Zabierzemy cię do willi burmistrza i będziesz mogła spróbować zakraść się do Bonnibel" - powiedział - "Ona ma balkon przy pokoju. Przyjrzałem się temu budynkowi, kiedy ostatnio tamtędy przechodziłem, i wiem, ze przy balkonie rośnie drzewo."

- "Zrobicie to dla mnie?"

- "Przecież podwiezienie cię tam to żaden problem" - uśmiechnął się chłopak.

Kilka minut później byli już przed domem Paula i wsiadali na motocykl. Marcelina w koszu, a Carroll na tylnym siodełku, przytulona do chłopaka. Motocykl oddalił się z rykiem silnika w stronę miasteczka. Kilka chwil później oczom jadących ukazała się dość duża, niezbyt ładna, otoczona porośniętym żywopłotem, metalowym ogrodzeniem willa.

Paul zaparkował motocykl uliczkę dalej i ruszył za dziewczynami w stronę budynku. Razem z niebieskowłosą pomógł Marcelinie wspiąć się na płot. Kiedy dziewczyna wylądowała po drugiej stronie, Paul wyciągnął kamerę i wsunął ją między gałęzie żywopłotu. Włączył nagrywanie.

- "Nie sądzisz, że to trochę niebezpieczne i… okrutne?" - zapytała cicho Carroll.

- "Już mam wyrzuty sumienia" - westchnął Paul - "I boję się o nią. Ale robię to dla jej dobra."

- "Obyś się nie mylił…" - przytuliła go.

* * *

Marcelina wylądowała na zadbanym trawniku. Rozejrzała się nieco przestraszona po ogrodzie. Był dość pusty. Zaprojektowany bez wyobraźni. Równa trawa, kilka tuj, murowany grill w kącie i niewielka altanka ze stołem i krzesłami w środku. Rosło tu też kilka drzew. Jedno z nich rzeczywiście prawie sięgało balkonu, którego przeszklone drzwi były zasłonięte różową kotarą.

Czarnowłosa odetchnęła głęboko i ruszyła w stronę tegoż drzewa. Zaczęła się wspinać. Szło jej to bardzo łatwo - od dziecka uwielbiała się wspinać na drzewa. Kiedy była już prawie na poziomie balkonu, usłyszała wściekły krzyk.

- "Złaź stamtąd natychmiast!" - odwróciła się i zobaczyła burmistrza. Ku jej przerarzeniu trzymał smycz, do której przyczepiony był duży i zdecydowanie niezadowolony pies. Albo raczej psisko - "Co robisz na moim terenie?"

- "Ja… eee…" - Marcelina zeskoczyła z drzewa i zaczęła się powoli wycofywać w stronę ogrodzenia.

- "Masz dziesięć sekund na opuszczenie tego ogrodu, albo spuszczę psy" - ubrany na brązowo mężczyzna zdawał się nie przejmować faktem, że trzyma tylko jedno zwierzę.

- "Dlaczego trzymasz Bonnibel w zamknięciu?!" - czarnowłosa włożyła w ten krzyk całą, zbieraną przez ostatnie dni, złość na otyłego polityka.

W spojrzeniu burmistrza błysnęła wściekłość. Oczy Marceliny rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczyła, że mężczyzna rozluźnia uchwyt na smyczy. Odwróciła się i zaczęła biec na sekundę przed wypuszczeniem psa. Słysząc dyszącą bestię tuż za sobą dobiegła do płotu, skoczyła i chwyciła się prętów. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że pies jej jeszcze nie dopadł. Wtem poczuła silny uścisk w okolicy kostki. Krzyknęła jednocześnie ciesząc się, że założyła długie, skórzane buty. Pies jednak mocno ciągnął ją w dół. Tak silnie, że ledwo mogła się utrzymać prętów ogrodzenia. Kiedy już prawie straciła nadzieję, na górze ogrodzenia pojawiła się czyjaś głowa. Twarz była ukryta pod kapturem i chustką. Zamaskowana postać podała jej rękę i zaczęła wciągać na drugą stronę. Pies na dole zaczął skomleć z bólu i rozluźniać uchwyt. Ktoś szturchał go kijem. W końcu po kilku nieznośnie długich sekundach zwierzę puściło, a czarnowłosa została przeciągnięta przez płot.

Po drugiej stronie została złapana przez dwie osoby w kapturach, które zaczęły ciągnąć ją w jedną z niedalekich uliczek Wkrótce dotarli do zaparkowanego motocyklu.

- "Przepraszam cię" - powiedział Paul ściągając kaptur - "Nic ci nie jest?"

- "Za co mnie przepraszasz?" - zapytała zdziwiona.

- "Za to, że naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo."

- "Ale mnie uratowaliście" - uśmiechnęła się lekko - "I chciałeś dobrze."

- "Tak…" - chłopak pokiwał głową - "A teraz chodź, odwieziemy cię do domu."

- "Tylko przysięgnij, że przestaniesz płakać w poduszkę" - powiedziała Carroll - "I coś zjesz. I się wyśpisz…"

* * *

Paul obudził się wcześnie rano. Zwlókł się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki. Po dokonaniu wszystkich czynności związanych z poranną higieną osobistą, ubrał się i zszedł do kuchni.

Na dole przywitała go mama.

- "Dzień dobry synku" - uśmiechnęła się - "Jak się spało?"

- "Dobrze" - ziewnął siadając przy stole.

- "Zjesz jajecznicę?"

- "Poproszę."

Kilka minut później jadł już jajecznicę czytając lokalną gazetę. Nie było w niej nic ciekawego. Rozmowa z burmistrzem, wywiad z jakąś miejscową sławą, notka o wypadku samochodowym Billego, a na samym końcu krótki artykuł o wandalizmie. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty chłopak zaczął czytać. Na samym początku tekstu, dziennikarz pisał o niedawnym podpaleniu czyjegoś, zielonego auta terenowego. Paul znieruchomiał. Kawałek jajecznicy spadł z widelca. "Podpalenie", "zielona terenówka". Chłopak cofnął się do notki o wypadku Billego. "Świadek widział zieloną terenówkę" - przeczytał. Chwilę analizował w myślach to co właśnie przyswoił. Nagle poderwał się, odrzucił widelec na talerz i wybiegł z kuchni. Porwał plecak, założył buty i pobiegł do szkoły trzymając w ręce gazetę i nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki matki.

Finn i Raja stali na korytarzu przed swoją salą i rozmawiali. Co jakiś czas wybuchali śmiechem. Finn próbował opowiadać jakieś dowcipy. Był w znaczne lepszym humorze niż wcześniej. Zdawał się już nie myśleć o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku dni.

Para nie zauważyła nadchodzącego energicznie korytarzem chłopaka w bojówkach. Drgnęli na dźwięk jego głosu.

- "Macie mi coś do powiedzenia?" - zapytał uśmiechając się i pokazując palcem na zdjęcie spalonego wraku.

FP zaczerwieniła się mocno. Jej policzki miały teraz barwę porównywalną do koloru jej włosów. Finn spojrzał na podłogę i zaczął kreślić kręgi na podłodze za pomocą czubka swego buta.

- "No?" - zachęcił ich Paul - "Naprawdę nie macie nic do powiedzenia?"

- "Kazałeś mi zabrać Finna, w jakieś miejsce, w którym będzie mógł oczyścić umysł i…" - zaczęła rudowłosa.

- "Zemsta nie popłaca" - przerwał jej chłopak - "Mogliście wpaść w poważne kłopoty. Macie szczęście, że nikt was nie przyłapał."

- "Mówisz, że zemsta nie popłaca…" - mruknął Finn - "A przecież uderzyłeś ostatnio Booboo w twarz, po tym jak on popchnął Carroll."

- "Ja?" - Paul uniósł brew - "Jesteś pewien?" - uśmiechnął się niewinnie i odszedł.

Wszystkie lekcje minęły tego dnia spokojnie i bezproblemowo. Paul miał co prawda wrażenie, że szkoła to dla niego ostatnio coś pobocznego. Po dłuższym przemyśleniu tego problemu stwierdził, że znów zbyt mocno angażuje się w problemy innych. Po kolejnej chwili przemyśleń uznał, że nie zamierza tego zmieniać.

Ostatnią lekcją był wf. Wszyscy, którzy liczyli na wcześniejsze zakończenie lekcji przeliczyli się i stali teraz zaskoczeni patrząc na Roberta Ballesa, nauczyciela matematyki. Przezywany robotem, bezwzględny i żujący gumę nauczyciel stał przed szeregiem młodzieży ubrany w dres. Mierzył uczniów wzrokiem.

- "A teraz sobie pobiegamy" - powiedział - "Pięćdziesiąt okrążeń dookoła boiska! Truchcikiem!" - wykrzyknął wciąż stojąc sztywno na środku murawy.

Dzieciarnia jęknęła i zaczęła biegać. Po zakończeniu tej czynności, czy to na nogach, czy czołgając się, ćwiczący dostali kolejny rozkaz. Mieli zacząć rozgrzewkę.

Kiedy w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek, a nauczyciel zniknął, wszyscy zawlekli się do szatni i przebrali. Paul całkowicie stracił energię na resztę dnia, ale postanowił się nie poddawać. Najszybciej jak potrafił po tak męczących zajęciach, poszedł do domu. Przebrał się w spodnie i kurtkę z kamuflażem. Wziął kamerę i pobiegł na zewnątrz, gdzie wsiadł na motocykl i odprowadzany podejrzliwym spojrzeniem wlokącej się do domu Marceliny odjechał w stronę znajomego już jeziora.

Kilka minut później był już na miejscu. Zaparkował motocykl w krzakach i ukrył go pod warstwą gałęzi. Szybko przebył krótką trasę przez płot i lasek, aż na znajome wzgórze. Położył się w krzakach i przygotował kamerę. Wycelował ją prosto w przeciwległy brzeg jeziora, na którym stały spalone ruiny ośrodka wypoczynkowego. Dzięki poczynionym wcześniej obserwacjom wiedział, że kolejne spotkanie powinno być właśnie tego dnia… spojrzał na zegarek… za dziesięć minut. Westchnął głośno. Niepotrzebnie się tak spieszył. Gdyby jeszcze nie był tak wyczerpany po zajęciach wychowania fizycznego…

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ma na wpół zamknięte oczy, a jego głowa powoli dąży do spotkania się z zimną glebą. Szybko potrząsnął głową i uderzył się w policzek. Spojrzał na zegarek i przeraził się. Odpłynął na całe pięć minut. Dla pewności jeszcze raz uderzył się w policzek.

Aby nie zasnąć ponownie wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął grać w jakąś durną gierkę. Po kolejnych pięciu minutach kątem oka zauważył nadjeżdżające samochody. Schował telefon i uruchomił kamerę.

Podobnie jak poprzednim razem, limuzyna i czarna osobówka zaparkowały przy ruinach. Z samochodów wysiedli burmistrz i mafiozo. Paul zzoomował. Na ekraniku kamery wyraźnie widział jak dwóch mężczyzn wymienia uściski dłoni i chwilę rozmawia. Na końcu Hunson Abadeer podał politykowi niewielką walizeczkę. Ten sprawdził jej zawartość, uśmiechnął się i podał rękę kryminaliście. Rozeszli się do samochodów i odjechali. Chłopak wyłączył kamerę i odetchnął. Postanowił chwilę tu poleżeć, żeby nie zostać w głupi sposób odkryty. Poza tym krzak był taki wygodny…

Nagle obudził go dzwonek jego własnego telefonu. Otrząsnął się z resztek snu i wydobył urządzenie z kieszeni. Dzwoniła Carroll. Paul ziewnął i odebrał.

- "Tak Chmurko?"

- "Co się stało? Dlaczego nie odbierasz?" - wydawała się być nieco zła - "Gdzie jesteś?"

- "Eh… Zdaje się, że zasnąłem w krzakach" - mruknął zaspany.

- "Na pewno nic ci nie jest?"

- "Nie… Dziękuję, że się martwisz…"

- "Proszę cię nie rób tak więcej…"

- "To przez Robota… Tak nas wymęczył na wf-ie…"

- "Wiem… I jak tam? Masz to?"

- "Tak. Wszystko nagrane. A jak twoja część?"

- "Najczęściej robi zakupy u Choose Goose."

- "Nie dziwi mnie to jakoś… Wszyscy mieszkańcy Ooo tam kupują."

- "I najczęściej jest tam wieczorem."

- "O! To już przydatne…"

- "Dzięki. A może teraz rusz się stamtąd i wróć do domu zanim się ściemni?"

- "Świetny pomysł" - zaśmiał się - "Do zobaczenia jutro."

- "Pa pa" - rozłączyła się.

Paul podniósł się i otrzepał z liści i gałązek. Telefon schował do kieszeni, a kamerę do plecaka. Ruszył po swój motocykl.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Dobry i zły, czy zły i dobry?

Hunson Abadeer uśmiechał się jadąc niespiesznie do marketu. Radio jego samochodu odtwarzało jego ulubioną piosenkę. Kiedy już dojeżdżał na miejsce spostrzegł kontem oka siedzącą na ławce naprzeciwko sklepu, niebiesko-zieloną parę. Niebieska dziewczyna i ubrany na zielono chłopak śledzili jego samochód dziwnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok udając, że nie zauważył dziwnej pary. Niespiesznie zaparkował przed sklepem i wysiadł z samochodu. Z uśmiechem wszedł do sklepu, wziął koszyk i ruszył między regały. Nie zwracając uwagi na schodzących mu z drogi ludzi, zapakował do koszyka karton malinowego soku, szynkę i paczkę swoich ulubionych chrupek o nazwie "Soul Chips". Zapłacił, nie zwracając uwagi na zniżkę i wyszedł.

Podszedł powoli do swojego samochodu i otworzył tylne drzwi. Wrzucił tam zakupy. Zatrzaskując drzwi spostrzegł, że na odległej teraz ławce siedzi tylko niebieskowłosa dziewczyna. Wzruszył ramionami i już miał otworzyć drzwi kierowcy, gdy nagle poczuł na sobie czyiś wzrok. Znieruchomiał.

- "Pan Hunson Abadeer?" - usłyszał za sobą głos.

- "Tak…" - odwrócił się by zobaczyć na oko siedemnastoletniego chłopaka w bojówkach.

- "Jak wiele pan zrobi, by pana córka była szczęśliwa?" - twarz chłopaka nie wyrażała kompletnie niczego. Poza całkowitą powagą.

- "Możemy porozmawiać o tym w… spokojniejszym miejscu?"

* * *

- "Czyli…" - Hunson wysłuchał właśnie części opowieści od chłopaka, który przedstawił się jako Paul Miles. Siedzieli w kawiarni "U Treetrunks" - "...moja córka jest…"

- "Tak" - chłopak spojrzał na niego - "Przeszkadza to panu?"

- "Nie… Dopóki moja córka jest szczęśliwa, nie."

- "Aktualnie nie jest szczęśliwa" - westchnął Paul - "I właśnie dlatego z panem teraz rozmawiam."

- "Co się stało?" - zapytał zaniepokojony.

- "Zna pan zapewne ojca dziewczyny, w której zakochała się pana córka. Ojca Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

- "Tak. To burmistrz Earwax. Mój… przyjaciel."

- "Ostatnio zdarzyło mu się zobaczyć swoją córkę z pańską. Nie robiły one nic wielkiego. Po prostu szły przytulone do siebie" - chłopak rozpoczął opowieść - "Zatrzymał wtedy swoją limuzynę i zaczął wrzeszczeć. Nazwał pańską córkę zdzirą" - Paul podkreślił ostatnie słowo. Po twarzy jego rozmówcy przebiegł grymas złości - "Po czym zabrał Bonnibel. Od tego czasu nie widzieliśmy jej w szkole, a pańska córka nie śpi, nie może się skupić i prawie się nie odzywa" - zrobił przerwę by przyjrzeć się reakcji Hunsona lub dać mu możliwość wypowiedzenia się. Widząc, że mafiozo nie zamierza nic powiedzieć, kontynuował - "Ostatnio próbowała się z nią zobaczyć. Byliśmy tam i pomagaliśmy jej. Nie udało się jednak osiągnąć celu." - Paul wyciągnął telefon i pokazał Hunsonowi filmik z burmistrzem szczującym Marcelinę psami. Twarz mężczyzny wyrażała wściekłość i niedowierzanie. Już otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć gdy nagle przerwał mu dziewczęcy głos.

- "Cześć Paul…" - fioletowa dziewczyna przywitała się i natychmiast zamilkła, widząc z kim jej kolego z klasy i, według niej, potencjalny kandydat na chłopaka rozmawia. Pod wpływem karcącego spojrzenia chłopaka powoli się wycofała do drzwi. Zatrzasnęła je za sobą i pobiegła chodnikiem. Zapewne opowiedzieć o tym co widziała wszystkim swoim znajomym.

- "Co to było?" - zapytał zbaraniały Hunson.

- "Koleżanka z klasy" - westchnął Paul.

- "Ok…" - czarnowłosy pokiwał powoli głową - "Masz jakieś pomysły jak sprawić, żeby moja córka była szczęśliwa?"

- "Tak…" - uśmiechnął się chłopak - "Trzeba sprawić, żeby burmistrz zniknął. A wcześniej sprawić, żeby opinia publiczna go znienawidziła. Ale tym już zajmę się ja" - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pomachał małym pendrivem.

- "W takim razie co ja mam zrobić?" - te słowa nie były łatwe do powiedzenia. Mafiozo nie przywykł do słuchania rozkazów.

- "To proste… Kiedy opinia publiczna go znienawidzi, pan wystawi mu ultimatum. Będzie musiał zostawić swojej córce połowę majątku, dom, a ją samą zostawić pod opieką lokaja o nazwisku Peppermint. Później ma się wynieść z miasta i nigdy nie wracać."

Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. Widać było, że mężczyzna poważnie się zastanawia.

- "Dobrze" - przerwał w końcu milczenie - "Zrobię to. Tylko powiedz mi kiedy."

- "Nie zdoła pan nie zauważyć tego momentu" - uśmiechnął się. Hunson zastanawiał się jakim cudem człowiek może się tak szeroko uśmiechać.

Paul podniósł się i wyciągnął dłoń. Hunson również wstał i uścisnął dłoń chłopaka. Podał mu wizytówkę i wyszedł. Paul chwilę później również ruszył do wyjścia. O ścianę budynku obok opierała się zakapturzona postać w niebieskiej bluzie. Wpatrywała się w swoje buty.

- "Sukces" - powiedział do niej chłopak.

Carroll podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

* * *

Paul nie mógł skupić się na lekcji. Cały czas wpatrywał się w leżącą w jego piórniku figurkę. Przedstawiała ona stwora z popularnej kreskówki i z powodu wady fabrycznej była jeszcze obrzydliwsza niż oryginał. Obrzydliwa i obrzydliwie cenna. Paul sprawdził to wcześniej w internecie. Na świecie były tylko trzy takie figurki, bo producent wykazał się refleksem i szybko zlikwidował prawie całą wadliwą partię. 'Cztery nie trzy' uśmiechnął się Paul.

Na jego szczęście lekcja angielskiego, na której właśnie był, była prowadzona przez kogoś, kto nie wymaga specjalnego skupienia. Pat Bears - chodząca definicja hipstera, nauczyciel języka angielskiego i człowiek posądzany przez uczniów o bycie w wiecznym stanie upojenia narkotykowego - właśnie z zapałem opowiadał o kolejnej lekturze.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Nauczyciel zdawał się tego nie zauważać i jeszcze przez kilka chwil nie przerywał wykładu. Większość uczniów nic z tego sobie nie robiła i zaczęła powoli wychodzić z klasy. Paul chwycił figurkę i również wstał. Podszedł do zwyczajowo grającego na konsoli Bmo i postawił fant na jego ławce. Niebieskowłosy chłopak zmierzył go nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Kiedy jednak jego spojrzenie padło na postawiony na blacie przedmiot natychmiast oprzytomniał. Powoli wyciągnął rękę by go wziąć.

- "Nic za darmo nerdzie" - zaśmiał się Paul chowając figurkę za siebie.

- "Czy… czy to jeden z trzech Charmamonów z uszkodzonej serii z przed 5 lat?" - zapytał z fascynacją.

- "Nie…" - chłopak pokręcił głową z uśmiechem - "To jeden z czterech" - podkreślił ostatnie słowo.

- "Mogę go dostać?" - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- "Tak jak mówiłem. Nic za darmo" - powtórzył i uśmiechnął się - "Jak oceniasz swoje umiejętności hakerskie?"

- "Przy stronach rządowych może wystąpić pewien problem…"

- "W takim razie poradzisz sobie" - położył przed nim kopertę i pendrive - "Zrób wszystko co jest w liście, a dostaniesz twojego cennego Charmamona. Nie zadawaj pytań i nie mów o tym nikomu. Jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie…" - pomachał figurką - "To cacko stopi się w ogniu, a ty dostaniesz nagranie z egzekucji. Rozumiemy się?" - uśmiechnął się uroczo.

- "T-tak" - zająknął się Bmo.

- "To dobrze" - Paul pokiwał głową i ruszył do wyjścia - "Powodzenia."

* * *

Dźwięk dzwonka nad drzwiami punktu ksero oznajmił wejście klienta. Właściciel podniósł głowę znad czasopisma politycznego by zobaczyć przed sobą niebieskowłosą dziewczynę. Młoda klientka rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu oglądając wiszące na szarych ścianach plakaty reklamowe.

- "W czym mogę pomóc?" - zapytał mężczyzna siląc się na miły ton. Nazywał się Piter Cookie i nienawidził swojej pracy. Od dziecka marzył o zawodzie w rodzaju burmistrza.

Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do blatu, za którym siedział właściciel. Stanęła tak by nie być bezpośrednio pod wiszącą smętnie pod sufitem, samotną, gołą żarówką.

- "Poproszę dwieście kopii obydwu zdjęć" - położyła pendrive'a na blacie - "W formacie plakatowym."

- "Szykuje się jakaś impreza?" - zapytał obojętnie.

- "Nie…" - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo - "Raczej… rebelia."

Piter spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany. Uniósł brew.

* * *

Bmo zamknął za sobą drzwi swego pokoju. Powoli rozejrzał się po wszystkich kątach by upewnić się, czy nie czai się gdzieś jego siostra. Kiedy w końcu się upewnił, że nikt go nie obserwuje, wyciągnął z kieszeni pendrive'a i pomiętą kopertę. Te dwa przedmioty nie dawały mu spokoju odkąd je zobaczył. Nie potrafił się skupić nawet na graniu.

Usiadł przed swoim wypasionym komputerem i uruchomił go. Westchnął ciężko i otworzył kopertę. W środku złożona na pół kartka A5.

"Na pamięci przenośnej znajdziesz dwa filmy. Mają one się znaleźć wszędzie - na stronie gminy i w lokalnej telewizji. Mają je zobaczyć wszyscy mieszkańcy Ooo. Po przeczytaniu - zniszcz. Po wykonaniu zadania - spal pendrive."

Niebieskowłosy nerd przełknął głośno ślinę. Podarł lekko drżącymi rękoma list i wrzucił strzępki do szklanki. Zalał je wodą. Podłączył pamięć do komputera i powolnym ruchem otworzył zapisany na nim folder. 'Nic nie wybuchło...' - pomyślał - 'Czego ja się właściwie boję?' - uruchomił pierwszy film. Opadła mu szczęka. 'Burmistrz współpracuje z mafią?!'. Odpalił drugi film. Tym razem zamiast zaskoczenia przepełniła go wściekłość. 'Mają to zobaczyć wszyscy?' - pomyślał - 'Tak się stanie' - wziął się do pracy.

* * *

Paul stanął przed drzwiami domu Finna i Jake'a. Nacisnął dzwonek. Po chwili otworzył mu niewysoki blondyn z kilkudniowym zarostem.

- "Dzień dobry" - przywitał się chłopak - "Finn i Jake są w domu?"

- "Witam" - odpowiedział Jermaine, starszy brat dwójki - "Nie ma ich w domu. Siedzą ze swoimi dziewczynami w domku na drzewie" - wskazał kciukiem rozłożyste drzewo rosnące obok domu.

- "Dziękuję" - Paul skinął głową i ruszył w tamtą stronę.

Drzewo było stare i wielkie, a drewniany domek w pełni wykorzystywał jego potencjał. Miał kilka pomieszczeń, balkonów i okno z wystającym z niego teleskopem. Chłopak chwycił drabinkę sznurową i zaczął się wspinać. Kilka sekund później wystawił głowę ponad poziom podłogi.

Jego oczom ukazało się dość przestronne pomieszczenie, urządzone w większości prowizorycznymi meblami. Po jednej jego stronie, przy stoliku, siedzieli Finn i Raja. Grali w Karciane Wojny śmiejąc się głośno. W kącie, na pozbijanej z desek i pokrytej poduszkami kanapie siedziała Lady. Wpatrywała się w stojącego przed nią Jake'a. Blondyn grał na altówce i szło mu to całkiem dobrze.

- "Siemano!" - zawołał głośno Paul, sprawiając, że jego przyjaciele podskoczyli z zaskoczenia.

- "Nie strasz…" - wydyszał po chwili Jake - "Chcesz żebyśmy zeszli na zawał?"

- "Nie bardzo" - uśmiechnął się chłopak - "Bo mi się dziś przydacie."

- "Do czego?" - zapytał z ciekawością Finn.

- "Dziś po zmroku spotykamy się w centrum" - odpowiedział tajemniczo - "Będziemy rozwieszać plakaty."

- "포스터는 무엇입니까?" - zapytała po koreańsku Lady. Nawet gdyby rozumiał koreański, Paul nie odpowiedziałby na to pytanie, ponieważ zanim dziewczyna skończyła mówić, on był już na trawniku.

Ciszę jaka zapadła w domku na drzewie przerwał dzwonek telefonu. FP uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wyciągnęła komórkę z kieszeni. Odebrała.

- "Gdzie jesteś?" - dało się słyszeć cichy, ledwo wyraźny męski głos - "Mam nadzieję, że nic dziś nie spaliłaś…"

- "Tato!" - Raja niemal krzyknęła z wściekłością - "Przestań do mnie dzwonić! Jestem z przyjaciółmi!"

- "O 18 masz być w do…" - ruda rozłączyła się i ze złością wcisnęła telefon do kieszeni. W pomieszczeniu na powrót zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Tymczasem przecznicę stąd zabrzmiał kolejny telefon. Tym razem znajdował się w kieszeni czarnych bojówek. Paul sięgnął po urządzenie i odebrał.

- "Tak Chmurko?"

- "Załatwione" - odpowiedziała.

- "Już jadę."

* * *

Motocykl zatrzymał się przed niebieskowłosą dziewczyną. Obok jej nogi, na chodniku leżała ukryty w foliowej torbie stos plakatów. Paul zsiadł z maszyny, przytulił i pocałował Carroll na powitanie.

- "Ile za to wziął?" - zapytał wskazując na stos.

- "Nic."

- "Nic?"

- "Nic. Jak zobaczył co jest na zdjęciach, to nawet dołożył kilka rolek taśmy w prezencie."

- "Ciekawe…" - mruknął chłopak pakując torbę do motocykla. Chwilę później Obydwoje zajęli miejsca na siodełkach. Carroll mocno przytuliła się do Paula. Motocykl zawarczał silnikiem i ruszył w stronę domu chłopaka.

* * *

Cztery postacie stały między plamami światła na chodniku. Rozmawiały cicho. Czekały.

- "Gdzie oni są?" - powiedział marudnym tonem Jake. Już któryś nasty raz tego wieczoru.

- "Daj im spokój" - skarciła go FP - "Poruszać się cicho po mieście wcale nie jest tak łatwo i…"

Nie dokończyła, bo przerwał jej narastający ryk silnika motocyklowego. Jake spojrzał na rudą krzywo.

Po chwili kawałek od nich zaparkowała maszyna. Zsiedli z niej Paul i Carroll. Chłopak wypakował z kosza sporą torbę.

- "Dobra ludzie" - zaczął - "Będziemy pracować w parach. Jedna osoba przykłada, druga przykleja "- z pomocą niebieskowłosej rozdzielił pliki plakatów i taśmę - "Spotykamy się w tym miejscu za godzinę. Powodzenia."

* * *

Burmistrz Earwax siorbnął poranną kawę i jak co rano zalogował się na swój e-mail. Usunąwszy spam i przejrzawszy mniej lub bardziej wartościowe wiadomości, wszedł na stronę gminy. Uwielbiał ją odwiedzać. Uwielbiał ją podziwiać. Ją i siebie. Wszystkie osiągnięcia swego życia, które pokazywały mu się właśnie przed oczami. Napełniała go duma i samozachwyt.

Albo raczej napełniałyby go. Zamiast nich bowiem pojawił się nieznany mu wcześniej zimny strach, przebiegający ciarkami po plecach.

Na środku ekranu komputera, zamiast znajomej, utrzymanej w ciepłych, brązowych i złotych barwach strony, wyświetlał mu się film. Otyła postać burmistrza strasząca jakąś czarnowłosą dziewczynę psem. Potem ta sama postać podająca rękę osławionemu Hunsonowi Abadeer'owi, szefowi miejscowej mafii. Mężczyzna w panice wyłączył komputer. Oddychając głęboko, zszedł powoli na parter willi. Dowlókł się do kanapy i usiadł. Odszukał ręką pilot i uruchomił telewizor. Przełączył na swój ulubiony kanał. Był to oczywiście kanał lokalny. Z ekranu promieniowały informacje o gminnych sukcesach, które uspokajały mężczyznę. Burmistrz odetchnął z ulgą i wygodniej rozsiadł się na miękkim meblu. Zaczął się relaksować.

Nagle miodny dla uszu burmistrza dźwięk słów prezentera urwał się, a na ekranie pojawił się znajomy filmik.

- "Nie! Nie! Nie!" - wrzasnął mężczyzna, naciskając z całej siły przycisk POWER na pilocie.

Poderwał się i założył buty. Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Była piękna pogoda. Świeciło słońce, śpiewały ptaki, a drzewa szumiały na delikatnym wietrze. Polityk nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Wsiadł do swojego samochodu i zatrzasnął drzwi. Oparł głowę o kierownicę i oddychał przez chwilę ciężko. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i odpalił samochód. Wyjechał na ulice miasteczka.

Przejażdżka po miasteczku nie poprawiła mu jednak humoru. A wręcz przeciwnie. Widząc plakaty, którymi obwieszone było większość ścian w centrum oraz nieprzyjazne spojrzenia przechodniów, poczuł na plecach ciarki i zimny pot. Gdy zadzwonił jego telefon, prawie zjechał na pobocze. Próbując uspokoić oddech, wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i odebrał.

- "Witaj przyjacielu" - odezwał się znajomy głos mafiozy. Burmistrz przełknął ślinę - "Musimy pogadać. Trzeba rozwiązać twój mały problem. Spotkamy się tam gdzie zwykle."

- "D-dobrze" - wydukał mężczyzna - "Już jadę."

- "Świetnie" - mruknął Hunson, po czym się rozłączył.

Polityk westchnął i skręcił w jedną z uliczek. Ruszył prosto nad jezioro.

Kilka minut później przejechał przez pordzewiałą bramę i wjechał na polną drogę. Po obydwu jej stronach gęsto rosły drzewa i krzewy. W końcu oczom kierowcy ukazały się spalone ruiny i jezioro. Na ich tle stał potężny, luksusowy, czary samochód, a o jego karoserię opierał się znajomy, blady mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu. Burmistrz zaparkował nieco niezgrabnie i wysiadł.

- "Witaj przyjacielu" - Hunson uścisnął jego rękę. Uśmiechał się.

- "Co się dzieje Abadeer?!" - zapytał Earwax lekko drżącym głosem - "Wiesz, kto za tym wszystkim stoi?"

- "Nic się nie dzieje" - odpowiedział spokojnie - "I wiem…"

Zanim polityk zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, został złapany za ręce, które szybko zostały wykręcone za jego plecami. Sekundę później jego twarz spotkała się z maską jego samochodu. Kątem oka dostrzegł trzymającego go osiłka.

- "Co to ma znaczyć?!" - zaczął wrzeszczeć z wściekłością - "Ty za tym stoisz?!"

- "Nie panie Earwax" - głos mafiozy był perfekcyjnie opanowany - "Z żalem informuję, pana, że nie mogę wyjawić tożsamości sprawcy."

- "Co ty kombinujesz Abadeer?!" - wściekłość została zastąpiona przez strach.

- "Straciłeś moje zaufanie Earwax" - warknął - "Straciłeś mój szacunek."

- "Co masz na myśli?" - mężczyzna był przerażony.

- "Masz zostawić dom i pół majątku twojemu dziecku" - odpowiedział spokojnie, ale ze słyszalną groźbą - "Ją samą zostawisz pod opieką twojego lokaja, nazwiskiem Peppermint. Sam znikniesz z Ooo. Wyjedziesz i nigdy nie wrócisz."

- "Co?! Oszalałeś?!" - burmistrz szarpnął się, ale szybko został przyciśnięty do maski przez osiłka.

- "Wolisz skończyć gdzieś w lesie?" - na bladej twarzy pojawił się zły uśmiech - "Dwa metry pod ziemią? A może w jeziorku? Z kamieniem u nóg?"

Na twarzy polityka pojawiły się krople potu, a w oczach strach.

- "Z-zrobię to! Tylko daj mi czas!"

- "Jutro ma cię już tutaj nie być" - warknął Hunson - "I nie próbuj nic kombinować bo…" - przejechał palcem po gardle wydając wymowny odgłos.

Earwax przełknął głośno ślinę. Kiedy tylko osiłek wypuścił go z żelaznego uścisku wskoczył za kierownicę swojego auta i odjechał zostawiając za sobą chmurę pyłu.

Hunson Abadeer uśmiechnął się szeroko, wydobył z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer.

- "Zrobione."

- "Cudownie" - odpowiedział głos w słuchawce - "Ostatni etap jutro."

* * *

Burmistrz wpadł do domu zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie oddychając ciężko z zamkniętymi oczyma. Było już po zmroku. Spędził cały dzień na jeżdżeniu w kółko. Otworzył oczy dopiero po kilku sekundach by zobaczyć przed sobą znieruchomiałą w pół kroku i z ciasteczkiem w pół drogi do ust, różową dziewczynę. Na jej twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie.

- "Co się gapisz?" - warknął - "Do pokoju! Ale już!"

Kiedy dziewczyna tylko zniknęła na piętrze, Earwax zaczął miotać się w panice. Wrzucał ubrania i najcenniejsze przedmioty do waliz i toreb. Kilka innych pakunków wypełnił pieniędzmi. Wydrukował też parę różnych dokumentów, po czym je wypisał wahając się nad prawie każdym słowem. Jego wahania były jednak zawsze przerywane przebłyskami pamięci z Hunsonem przesuwającym palcem po gardle. W pewnym momencie padł wykończony na kanapę i zasnął.

- "Panie Earwax. Panie Earwax!" - ktoś obudził go potrząsając jego ramieniem - "Jest północ… Dlaczego pan śpi na kanapie?"

Polityk powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą Pepperminta. Mężczyzna z białymi włosami w czerwone pasy i w granatowym garniturze potrząsał go delikatnie, trzymając za ramię.

- "Północ?!" - prawie wykrzyknął burmistrz zrywając się z kanapy. Chwycił dokumenty leżące na stole i wcisnął je zaskoczonemu lokajowi.

Następnie chwycił jakimś cudem wszystkie wcześniej spakowane bagaże i pobiegł do drzwi. Zostawiając je szeroko otwarte, dorwał się do samochodu i zaczął pakować wszystkie przedmioty do jego bagażnika. Cofnął się jeszcze do domu i wyciągnął z zamykanej na kłódkę szuflady różowy telefon i laptop. Zostawił je na ławie w salonie, przed lokajem wpatrującym się w dokumenty, po czym wybiegł z budynku zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wsiadł do samochodu i odetchnął głęboko. 'Czas stąd zmiatać...'

* * *

Miauczenie wypełniło różowy pokój. Dźwięk wydawał równie różowy budzik w kształcie kota.

Mieszkanka pomieszczenia przeciągnęła się ziewając i usiadła na łóżku. Wzięła budzik w ręce i westchnęła wyłączając go. Tęskniła za przyjaciółmi, a była właśnie godzina, o której zazwyczaj wstawała do szkoły. Przesunęła powoli nogi za brzeg mebla i odszukała stopami różowe, włochate kapcie. Wstała powoli i przeciągnęła się ponownie. Miała na sobie różowe spodnie dresowe i, wyjątkowo nie różową, a czarną, koszulkę z obrazkiem promującym jakiś punk-rockowy zespół muzyczny. Dostała ją jakiś czas temu od Marceliny i co rano się w nią wwąchiwała. Tego ranka nie było inaczej. Jedynie wyraz jej twarzy przez ostatnie dni był smutniejszy podczas tej czynności.

Pół godziny później, już po wszelkich czynnościach porannej toalety, przebraniu się i przyśnięciu na minut kilka przed lustrem, Bonnibel zwlokła się po schodach. W kuchni, po przygotowaniu sobie bułki z dżemem malinowym, zdała sobie sprawę, że w domu jest dziwnie cicho. Ani śladu jej ojca.

- "Tat…" - zamilkła i poprawiła się - "Ojcze?"

Odpowiedź nie nastąpiła. A przynajmniej nie od burmistrza Earwax'a.

- "Słyszę, że się obudziłaś, królewno" - usłyszała głos lokaja - "Mogłabyś przyjść do salonu?"

Dziewczyna uniosła brew i ruszyła na spotkanie z Peppermintem. W salonie, pierwszym co rzuciło jej się w oczy, były jej, wcześniej skonfiskowane przez ojca, rzeczy. Laptop i telefon.

- "Zerknij na to, królewno" - mężczyzna podał jej jakieś dokumenty i list.

List był otwarty, a na kopercie widniało nazwisko Pepperminta i jej. Wiadomość napisana była na papierze z inicjałami Earwaxa. Bonnie wczytała się w nią. Im więcej tekstu poznawała, tym szerzej otwierały się jej usta. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. List głosił, że jej ojciec przekazuje jej połowę majątku oraz dom. Do togo oddaje ją pod opiekę Pepperminta.

Kiedy jej telefon wydał dźwięk oznajmujący przyjście SMS-a prawie upuściła dokumenty. Odłożyła papierzyska i starając się nie świrować, widząc dziesiątki nieodebranych połączeń od Marceliny, otworzyła wiadomość. Była ona od Paula i mówiła: "Jeśli dasz radę, przyjdź do parku o 12:10". Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegar - była 11:40. Nie zwlekając nasunęła buty, uczesała włosy i wyszła. Nie lubiła się spóźniać.

* * *

Marcelina stanęła przed lustrem w łazience. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie krytycznie. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie spała tej nocy. I kilku poprzednich… Miała mocno podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy.

- "Witaj kolejny dniu bez Bonnie…" - westchnęła z goryczą - "Wyglądam jak zombie…" - zaczęła myć zęby.

Kiedy skończyła ze wszystkimi czynnościami związanymi z poranną higieną, powlokła się powoli do pokoju i położyła się na łóżku, twarzą w poduszki.

- "Marcelino! Śniadanie!" - usłyszała po chwili głos swojego opiekuna, dochodzący z kuchni.

Czarnowłosa wydała tylko niewyraźny, nieartykułowany i pełen niechęci dźwięk. Nie chciało jej się jeść. Nie chciało jej się nawet grać na basie.

Z depresyjnego bezruchu wyrwało ją brzęczenie telefonu. Od niechcenia chwyciła komórkę i otworzyła SMS-a od Carroll. "O 11:50 w parku! Ważne!". Marcelina stwierdziła, ze może się nieco spóźnić i zorientowawszy się co do godziny, wróciła do bezczynnego leżenia. Po chwili jednak została zmuszona do wstania przez kolejną wiadomość od niebieskowłosej ("Rusz tyłek dziewczyno!") i powlokła się na dół. Zbywając burknięciem kolejne zaproszenie na śniadanie ruszyła nieśpiesznym krokiem do parku.

* * *

- "Jesteście pewni, że przyjdą?" - Hunson Abadeer niecierpliwił się. Zniecierpliwienie u mafiozy nie było zbyt dobrym znakiem.

- "Bonnibel od ponad tygodnia nie wychodziła z domu" - powiedział brązowowłosy chłopak w bojówkach, stojący obok - "Na pewno przyjdzie."

- "A Marcelina, nawet jak ma doła, to przychodzi jeśli się ją zaprosi" - dodała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna - "Jest zbyt towarzyska by siedzieć w domu."

Cała trójka opierała się o czarny samochód stojący naprzeciwko miejskiego parku, niedaleko miejsca, o które zawsze mieli na myśli przyjaciele mówiąc "do parku". Powoli zbliżało się południe.

- "Nawet specjalnie podaliśmy im różne godziny" - kontynuował Paul - "Marcelina zawsze się spóźnia, więc kazaliśmy jej przyjść dziesięć minut wcześniej, za to Bonnibel pojawia się zawsze wcześniej. Jej kazaliśmy przyjść dziesięć minut później."

- "Macie szczęście, że pomagacie mojej córce…" - powiedział po chwili ciszy blady mężczyzna - "Inaczej musiałbym was zabić, czy coś…"

Carroll spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Chłopak zachował za to całkowity spokój.

- "Przewidywałem taką ewentualność" - mruknął. Niebieskowłosa obdarzyła go podobnym spojrzeniem, co wcześniej Hunsona - "I właśnie dlatego porozmawiałem z panem, zanim zacząłem cokolwiek robić."

- "Mądry z ciebie dzieciak" - zaśmiał się Hunson.

Znów zapadłą cisza. I trwała, aż do momentu, w którym trójka zauważyła nadchodzącą parkową alejką, czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi na obserwatorów, wpatrując się w chodnik pod własnymi stopami. Czarne pasma włosów opadały jej na oczy, trzymała ręce w kieszeniach.

- "Idzie Marcelina" - stwierdził fakt Paul. Mafiozo uśmiechnął się lekko.

- "A tam nadchodzi Bonnie" - Carroll wskazała idącą z przeciwnej strony różowowłosą.

Nagle różowa dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Na jej twarzy malowała się mieszanka szczęścia i niedowierzania. Zaczęła biec w kierunku Marceliny. Blada dziewczyna usłyszawszy tupot, uniosła głowę. Zanim jej mózg zdążył zidentyfikować różowy kształt, została unieruchomiona w silnym uścisku szczupłych ramion.

- "Bonnie…" - powiedziała cicho, a następnie odwzajemniła uścisk. Po jej policzku pociekły łzy - "Tęskniłam… Tak bardzo tęskniłam…"

- "Ja też…" - wtuliła głowę w ramię czarnowłosej.

Hunson Abadeer był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę szczęśliwy. Uśmiechając się szeroko, odwrócił się do Paula.

- "Dziękuje chłopcze" - uścisnął jego rękę - "I tobie także" - uśmiechnął się do niebieskowłosej. Wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i podał chłopakowi - "Przekaż to mojej córce."

Pomachał im i wsiadł do samochodu. Odjechał w nieokreślonym kierunku, zostawiając za sobą lekki smród spalin.

- "Idziemy do nich?" - zapytał Paul wskazując tulącą się parę.

- "Chcesz im przerwać?" - spytała Carroll lekko zaskoczona.

- "Nie…" - chłopak uśmiechnął się dziwnie - "Nie chcę by to zaszło za daleko" - ruszył do parku.

Niebieskowłosa pokręciła z uśmiechem głową i podążyła za nim.

- "Co tam dziewczyny?" - zapytał brązowowłosy gdy się wystarczająco zbliżyli.

Na dźwięk jego głosu Marcelina i Bonnibel powoli się rozłączyły. Obydwie uśmiechały się szeroko i lekko czerwieniły. Czarnowłosa nagle, z całej siły uściskała Paula i Carroll.

- "Dzięki" - powiedziała przez łzy szczęścia.

- "Au!" - jęknął chłopak - "Cieszysz się, czy próbujesz nas zabić?"

- "Cieszę się tak bardzo, że mogłabym zabić…" - powiedziała cofając się z uśmiechem. Objęła różowowłosą w talii.

- "Mam coś dla ciebie" - Paul wyciągnął z kieszeni otrzymaną od Hunsona kopertę - "Prezent od twojego ojca."

- "Co?!" - dziewczyna przejęła kopertę i zaczęła ją dokładnie oglądać - "Skąd znasz mojego tatę?"

- "Dużo pomógł w… sprawie…" - ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało nieco tajemniczo.

Czarnowłosa nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się tylko szeroko otwartymi oczami na zawartość koperty. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że ma otwarte usta.

- "Łał…" - westchnęła cicho Bonnie, zaglądając Marcelinie przez ramię.

- "Co?" - zapytał z ciekawością chłopak.

- "Nie mogę tego przyjąć" - pokręciła energicznie głową i zaczęła próbować oddać kopertę - "Oddaj mu to."

- "Nie mogę. Nie mam z nim żadnego kontaktu" - skłamał - "Co ci szkodzi to zatrzymać?" - 'cokolwiek to jest'.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i schowała kopertę do kieszeni. Rozejrzała się z uśmiechem i znienacka pocałowała Bonnibel w policzek, sprawiając, że różowa zaczerwieniła się potężnie. Sekundę później uśmiechnęła się szeroko.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Pęknięcie.

- "Gdzie Marcelina i Bonnibel?" - usłyszał Paul zamiast przywitania, podchodząc do grupki przyjaciół - "Coś się nie udało?" - Jake był mocno zaniepokojony.

- "Wszystko się udało" - uśmiechnął się chłopak - "Marcelina u siebie, a Bonnie się nią… opiekuje" - powiedział z kamienną twarzą - "Nie widzieliście może Carroll?"

- "Nie" - powiedziała Raja.

- "Nie stary" - Jake pokiwał głową.

- "Dziwne..." - mruknął - "Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest…"

- "나는 걱정이 필요가 없습니다" - powiedziała Lady po koreańsku - "확실히 모든 순서에"

Brązowowłosy pokiwał powoli głową. Nie pojął kompletnie niczego z tego co właśnie usłyszał.

Carroll nie pojawiała się w szkole do końca dnia, co wywoływało u Paula coraz większy niepokój. Ostatnia lekcja ciągnęła się wręcz w nieskończoność. Chemia z panem Dextrose. Niski koleś z łysiną na czubku głowy jak zwykle mruczał coś cicho pod nosem. Mało kto z klasy był w stanie cokolwiek z tego zanotować. Coś konkretnego mogła słyszeć tylko LSP oraz jej kumpele, ale były zbyt zajęte szeptaniem między sobą.

Właśnie… LSP… Po incydencie w kawiarni, kiedy to zobaczyła Paula rozmawiającego z Hunsonem Abadeer'em, rozpowiedziała o tym wszystkim swoim znajomym, a stwierdzenie, że ma ich dużo byłoby eufemizmem. Inaczej mówiąc: od niedawna znaczna część szkoły patrzyła na chłopaka z pewnym przestrachem. I szacunkiem.

W końcu dzwonek przerwał nudny wykład i wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia. Przy drzwiach sali Paul został zaczepiony przez Jake'a.

- "Hej, Paul!" - zawołał - "Idziesz z nami do Treetrunks?"

- "Nie dziś" - chłopak pokręcił głową - "Muszę przejść się do Carroll i zobaczyć co u niej…"

- "Spoko" - uśmiechnął się Finn, który miał lekcje sale obok i dzięki temu zdążył się szybko pojawić obok przyjaciół.

- "Do zobaczenia później" - pomachała mu Raja odchodząc z Lady i braćmi.

Brązowowłosy odłożył swoje książki do szafki i również ruszył do wyjścia z budynku. Po przekroczeniu progu skierował swe kroki ku domowi swojej dziewczyny. Już po jakiś dwudziestu minutach spaceru stanął przed niewielkim, pokrytym błękitnym tynkiem domem. Podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. Czekając na odpowiedź, rozejrzał się dookoła. Szybko spostrzegł, że na brukowanym podjeździe stoi samochód. Kilka wyraźnych zarysowań na szarym lakierze sugerowało niskie umiejętności kierowcy. 'Wygląda na to, że...' - odwrócił się słysząc otwierające się drzwi - '...wróciła mama Carroll'.

- "Dzień dobry" - przywitał się.

- "Dobry…" - stojąca przed nim, wysoka kobieta odpowiedziała niezbyt przyjaźnie. Miała popielate włosy sięgające do ramion i była ubrana w powyciągany sweter o nieokreślonym kolorze oraz poprzecierane jeansy. Wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco.

- "Przyszedłem do Carroll" - powiedział - "Nazywam się Paul i jestem jej… chłopakiem."

- "Chłopakiem?" - uniosła brew i zaśmiała się kpiąco - "Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? Ona nie potrafi znaleźć sobie nawet przyjaciół!" - zatrzasnęła mu drzwi tuż przed nosem.

'Dlaczego moi przyjaciele muszą mieć zawsze jakieś problemy rodzinne...' - pomyślał powstrzymując jednocześnie tego drugiego od skopania drzwi. Westchnął i wyciągnął telefon. Z listy kontaktów wybrał jeden, opisany "Chmurka" i zadzwonił.

- "Cześć…" - po chwili w słuchawce odezwał się cichy głos niebieskowłosej.

- "Cześć Chmurko" - humor chłopaka poprawił się od razu po usłyszeniu głosu dziewczyny - "Co u ciebie?"

- "Eee… nic specjalnego…" - nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

- "Twoja mama wróciła…"

- "Taa…" - zamilkła na chwilę - "Zaraz… Skąd wiesz?"

- "Przed chwilą, stwierdziwszy, że jestem kłamcą, zatrzasnęła mi drzwi przed nosem" - zaśmiał się - "Chcesz wyjść na spacer?"

- "Nie mogę…"

- "Mama nie pozwala?"

- "Eee… tak…"

- "Wiesz, że poza drzwiami masz jeszcze okna?" - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- "Noo…"

- "Nie wygłupiaj się. Przecież chcesz wyjść na spacer."

- "No dobra… Poczekaj chwilę" - rozłączyła się.

Kilka chwil później coś zaszeleściło w krzakach po boku domu. Paul ruszył w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć wyłaniającą się z pomiędzy roślin Carroll. Dziewczyna otrzepała się z liści i uśmiechnęła do niego. Chłopak zauważył niewielką zmianę w jej fryzurze. Zaczesana zazwyczaj na bok grzywka zwisała teraz luzem zasłaniając lewe oko i policzek. Zbliżył się i pocałował ją na powitanie.

- "Zdążyłem się już za tobą stęsknić" - uśmiechnął się.

Niebieskowłosa również się uśmiechnęła. Delikatnie. I nieco smutno.

Ruszyli w stronę centrum. Paulowi nie spodobała się ta mina. Zaczął się dokładniej przyglądać wtulonej w jego ramię dziewczynie. Na jej twarzy wciąż gościł smutny uśmiech, a jej jedyne widoczne oko było lekko zaczerwienione. Wyglądała trochę tak jakby przed chwilą płakała.

Przechodzili właśnie przez miejski park, w centrum którego stała niewielka fontanna. Paul zszedł z dróżki i zatrzymał się przy starym dębie. Odwrócił się do niebieskowłosej.

- "Jesteś pewna, że wszystko jest w porządku?" - spytał starając się uchwycić jej spojrzenie.

Uśmiech zniknął z jej ust. Mruknęła coś niewyraźnie i pociągnęła nosem. Chłopak powoli zbliżył rękę do jej twarzy i odsunął grzywkę na bok, całkowicie odsłaniając jej twarz. Na jej lewym policzku znajdował się duży, ciemny siniak. Nie mogła się już dłużej powstrzymywać - pociągnęła nosem kolejny raz, tyle że głośniej, a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Paul przytulił ją pozwalając jej wtulić twarz w swoje ramię. Nie rozłączając się, usiedli na chłodnej trawie, opierając się o chropowatą korę drzewa.

Tego właśnie potrzebowała Carroll. Bliskości i ciepła. Nie chciała już się stąd ruszać. Nigdy. Chciała zostać tutaj, pod tym drzewem, w ramionach brązowowłosego chłopaka już na zawsze…

* * *

Następnego dnia Carroll pojawiła się w szkole. Jej policzek był co prawda wciąż zasłonięty, ale jej humor uległ zauważalnej poprawie. Paul stwierdził nawet, że jej powitalny uścisk był znacznie czulszy niż zwykle.

Swą obecnością szkołę zaszczyciły również Marcelina i Bonnibel. Zdawały się całkowicie nie zwracać uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzali je uczniowie, kiedy szły korytarzem trzymając się za ręce.

Przyjaciele zdawali się być w świetnym humorze. Nie zepsuła go nawet niezapowiedziana kartkówka z matematyki, którą napisać na jakikolwiek pozytywny stopień szansę miała tylko Bonnie. Jednak nie wszyscy byli tak radośni na jakich wyglądali. Paul przez cały dzień nie mógł przestać rozmyślać nad nowym problemem. Zadawał sobie jedno pytanie. Takie samo jak zawsze. Niezmienne od lat. 'Jak sprawić by moi bliscy byli szczęśliwi?'.

Chłopak nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym całym zamyśleniu przemaszerował pół szkoły i stoi teraz przed opartymi o ścianę automatami z przekąskami. Rozejrzał się nieco zdezorientowany, po czym wzruszył ramionami i zbliżył się do automatu z napojami. Wrzucił kilka drobniaków i wybrał gazowany napój o smaku pomarańczowym. Puszka stuknęła o dolną półkę urządzenia. Wziąwszy zakup, Paul ruszył z powrotem pod swoją klasę.

- "Nie tolerujemy lesb w naszej budzie" - warknęła Wendy. Razem ze swoimi dwoma przygłupimi koleżkami stała przed Marceliną i Bonnie. Czarnowłosa chciała już coś powiedzieć, ale pewna niebieskowłosa dziewczyna nie dopuściła jej do głosu.

- "Odczep się od nich!" - Carroll wyrosła przed wyższą o głowę łobuzicą - "Co cię obchodzą ich sprawy?"

- "Nasze małe emo się stawia" - punkówa rzuciła sarkastycznie, po czym zdmuchnęła jej grzywkę - "Widzę, że w końcu ci się dostało" - zaśmiała się. Jedyny nie-siny policzek niebieskowłosej zalała czerwień.

- "Zostaw ją Wendy!" - krzyknęła Marcelina

- "Strasznie zmiękłaś Marcelino" - prychnęła łobuzica - "Zapomniałaś już jak było kiedyś?"

- "Pamiętam jak było kiedyś… Ale dlaczego miałoby być tak teraz? Dlaczego miałabym być taka jak kiedyś dla moich przyjaciół? Dlaczego miałabym być taka dla kogokolwiek?"

- "Przyjaciół? Zapomniałaś już o dawnych przyjaciołach?" - złośliwość została zastąpiona przez wściekłość - "Co oni dla ciebie takiego zrobili, że nazywasz ich przyjaciółmi?"

Czarnowłosa spojrzała na Carroll i Paula, który przed chwilą pojawił się za plecami łobuzów i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Spojrzała na stojącą obok niej Bonnibel. Na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

- "Bardzo dużo" - powiedziała wciąż patrząc na różowowłosą.

- "A teraz robicie ładne w tył zwrot i wracacie skąd przyszliście" - powiedział Paul głośno. Booboo i Georgy drgnęli.

- "Jeszcze się…" - zaczęła punkówa.

- "Tak, tak wiemy" - przerwała jej Bonnibel - "A teraz sio!"

Cała trójka punków, z mruczącą pod nosem przekleństwa Wendy na czele, odeszła korytarzem. Paul objął poprawiającą fryzurę Carroll.

- "Musimy poważnie pogadać z twoją matką" - mruknął.

* * *

Płomień zapalniczki drgał leniwie pod wpływem słabego ruchu powietrza. Wpatrywała się weń z fascynacją para jasno-brązowych oczu. Z fascynacją i smutkiem.

- "Finn?" - zapytała cicho rudowłosa. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z uwagą - "Czy ja jestem zła?"

- "Zła? Nie nie jesteś zła… Dlaczego tak powiedziałaś?"

- "Nie wiem" - wzruszyła ramionami wciąż wpatrując się w płomyk.

* * *

- "Mamo! Wróciłam!" - krzyknęła Carroll przekraczając próg.

- "Gdzie byłaś tak długo?" - zapytała kobieta w powyciąganym swetrze wychodząc z kuchni. Zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na chłopaka towarzyszącego jej córce.

- "W szkole… A gdzie miałabym być?"

Popielatowłosa wzruszyła ramionami i siorbnęła łyk napoju energetycznego z trzymanej w dłoni puszki. Rozglądała się powoli, lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. W końcu jej wzrok padł na Paula i tam też na dłuższą chwilę się zatrzymał.

- "Co on tu robi?" - zapytała zimno.

- "To mój chłopak mamo."

- "Chłopak?" - w jej głosie zabrzmiało powątpiewanie - "Przecież nikt cie nie lubi. Ty nie masz nawet koleżanek!"

- "Dlaczego pani w nią nie wierzy?" - wtrącił się chłopak.

- "Nie wtrącaj się" - odwarknęła.

- "Czy wie panie do czego doprowadził Carroll brak wsparcia ze strony kogokolwiek?" - Paul starał się nie zwracać uwagi na wściekłe spojrzenie kobiety - "Czy wie pani, że ona chciała popełnić samobójstwo?"

- "Pff… Nie odważyłaby się" - prychnęła nie patrząc nawet na dziewczynę. W oczach niebieskowłosej pojawiły się łzy - "To niebieskie dziwadło jest zbyt tchórzliwe."

- "Dlaczego mówi pani tak o swojej córce?" - spokojna osobowość zaczęła się sypać. Jak domek z kart.

- "Nic ci do tego jak wychowuje moje dziecko" - powiedziała - "I trzymaj się od niej z daleka."

'Trzask'

Zęby zabłysły w szerokim uśmiechu, ale w oczach chłopaka widać było wściekłość. Czystą, wręcz nienaturalną wściekłość. Zacisnął pięści. Carroll patrzyła z niepokojem i troską jak odwraca się i wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami. Potem spojrzała na swoją matkę. Jej twarz wyrażała tylko pogardę i znudzenie. Niebieskowłosa rzuciła się biegiem do drzwi.

- "Dokąd to?" - słowa popielatowłosej zatrzymały ją - "Masz się z nim nie spotykać."

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i odwróciła się do matki.

- "Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić z moim życiem!" - krzyknęła i wyszła pozostawiając zbaraniałą kobietę z puszką w ręku na środku salonu.

* * *

Białowłosy chłopak w skórzanej, pełnej naszywek i przypinek kurtce z wściekłością wcisnął telefon do kieszeni. 'Dlaczego ta zdzira nigdy nie odbiera?' - pomyślał ruszając parkową alejką. Wałęsał się po mieście w poszukiwaniu czarnowłosej już od jakiejś godziny. Chciał spróbować jeszcze raz. Dlaczego? Może przyszło to do niego po długim paśmie niepowodzeń w jego "Super tajnym planie". Albo po prostu zaczął się nudzić. Sam nie wiedział. Rano coś go po prostu tknęło i kazało po szkole pójść poszukać Marceliny.

Nagle kątem oka zauważył znajomą postać idącą szybko przez park, tupiąc głośno podkutymi kamaszami. 'Zaraz… czy to nie ten cienias kręcący się koło mojej małej Mar-mar?'.

- "Hej ty!" - zawołał zbliżając się - "Nie widziałeś ostatnio mojej Mar-mar?"

- "Już nie jest twoja. Od dawna nie jest tobą zainteresowana" - warknął chłopak.

- "A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?"

- "Bo jest teraz z Bonnibel Bubblegum" - odpowiedział, po czym chwycił Asha za kołnierz - "W tym momencie" - uśmiechnął się dziwnie, odepchnął punka i uderzył go w twarz.

- "Za co to?!" - wrzasnął białowłosy trzymając się z puchnący policzek.

- "Profilaktycznie" - brązowowłosy zaśmiał się i odszedł.

* * *

Ojciec Paula wmaszerował z uśmiechem do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął butelkę z piwem. Z szuflady wygrzebał otwieracz i ściągnął kapsel. Wciągając nosem chmielowy aromat ruszył do salonu. Postawił butelkę na stole i zasiadł w skórzanym, pasującym do pomieszczenia jak pięść do nosa fotelu. Długi proces moszczenia się na meblu został jednak okrutnie i gwałtownie przerwany prze dzwonek do drzwi. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i mrucząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem ruszył otworzyć.

- "Nie wiedział pan Paula?" - było pierwszą życzą jaką usłyszał od niebieskowłosej, stojącej za progiem. Wydawała się poddenerwowana.

- "Dzień dobry" - powiedział z lekkim naciskiem - "Nie. Myślałem, że jest z tobą…"

- "Dziękuję" - Carroll bez pożegnania pobiegła do sąsiedniego domu.

- "Dziwne…" - mruknął mężczyzna, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku swego ulubionego fotela. Mebel zdawał się promieniować zawartą w nim wygodą.

* * *

Wendy zaciągnęła się powoli ze skręta o szemranej zawartości. Po chwili, śmiejąc się wydmuchnęła szarawą chmurkę prosto w twarz Booboo, który zamrugał zdezorientowany. Widząc to, Georgy zarechotał głośno. Po chwili jego rechot przeszedł w kaszel.

Cała trójka stała w zaułku. Zaułku do którego jak ulał pasowały określenia takie jak: ciemny, brudny, czy szemrany. Ściany budynków pomiędzy którymi się znajdował szpeciły odchodzące plakaty i brzydkie graffiti. Im dalej w głąb zaułka tym więcej śmieci i brudu. I tym ciemniej.

Było to jedyne takie miejsce w okolicy. Gdyby nie ten cały bród i smród, można by pokusić się o określenie go ewenementem w skali miasteczka. Ale w praktyce był to tylko wrzód na tyłku. Tyłku mieszkańców, miasteczka i aktualnie byłego burmistrza. Mało kto w ogóle zatrzymywał się przy takich miejscach.

Chłopak w bojówkach, który właśnie stanął u wylotu zaułka na pewno do takich osób nie należał.

- "Co tu robi nasz rycerzyk?" - zapytała Wendy złośliwie - "Przyszedł się zabawić?"

- "Owszem… zabawić się…" - na jego twarzy pojawił się zły uśmiech - "Ale aktualnie nie "rycerzyk"."

Punkówa cofnęła się o krok widząc znajomy błysk w oczach Paula.

- "Nie dajcie się mu do mnie zbliżyć!" - krzyknęła do towarzyszy. Chłopaki nie byli raczej w tym momencie zbyt zadowoleni...

Georgy nie zdążył się nawet zasłonić. Pięść napastnika wylądowała na jego nosie z głośnym chrupnięciem. Punk poleciał do tyłu i wręcz nakrył się nogami.

Booboo szybko otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia spowodowanego obserwowaną porażką kumpla. Równie szybko zamachnął się by zaatakować. Poczuł jak jego pięść zatrzymuje się na nosie brązowowłosego. Kiedy jednak próbował ją cofnąć napotkał opór. Opór chwile później przerodził się w ból, kiedy to jego ręka niespodziewanie znalazła się wykręcona, za jego plecami. Kolejnym źródłem bólu stał się trafiony kolanem brzuch. Zanim zdążył choćby jęknąć, zauważył, że ziemia ucieka mu spod nóg i zaczyna niepokojąco prędko zbliżać się do jego twarzy. Potem był mocny błysk i ciemność.

- "Chy-chyba nie uderzysz dziewczyny?" - Wendy zaczęła się cofać. Jej głos drżał - "Nie uderzysz prawda?"

Paul zbliżał się do niej w milczeniu. Nagle dziewczyna zatrzymała się na sporych rozmiarów, starym pojemniku na śmieci. Strach na jej twarzy stał się wyraźniejszy. Miała przed sobą ciemną, podświetloną blaskiem światła słonecznego, dochodzącego z zewnątrz zaułka, zbliżającą się sylwetkę. W końcu chłopak zatrzymał się, jakieś pół metra od punkówy. Po chwili ciszy i bezruchu powoli się zamachnął i zadał cios. Jednak Wendy, czekająca z zamkniętymi oczami na uderzenie, nie poczuła bólu. Ostrożnie rozsunęła powieki, by zobaczyć drżącą lekko pięść tuż przy swoim policzku. Trwali tak przez kilka chwil, praktycznie w bezruchu, aż Paul odetchnął głęboko, opuścił pięść i odszedł.

Punkówa przełknęła głośno ślinę i powstrzymując się ostatkami sił woli od zemdlenia, zaczęła budzić kumpli.

* * *

Bonnibel i Marcelina leżały na różowym łóżku, w różowym pokoju i słuchały muzyki. Robiły tak często ostatnimi czasy. Kilka godzin dziennie leżenia i słuchania muzyki. I cieszenia się sobą nawzajem.

W pewnym momencie różowa dziewczyna podniosła się leniwie, przeciągnęła się i jakby od niechcenia nachyliła nad czarnowłosą. Obydwie uśmiechały się jakby nigdy nic. Bonnie zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do Marceliny. Coraz bardziej i bardziej, coraz bliżej i bliżej. Zamknęły oczy, gdy ich usta się złączyły.

Tę jakże ważną dla pary chwilę brutalnie przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Dziewczyny znieruchomiały, otworzyły oczy i spojrzały w stronę drzwi, nie odrywając od siebie ust. W progu stała Carroll. Wpatrywała się przyjaciółki ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. W końcu Marcelina i Bonnibel rozłączyły się i usiadły zakłopotane.

- "Doobraa…" - niebieskowłosa przerwała niezręczną ciszę - "Nie wnikam, w to co robicie, kiedy jesteście same, ale potrzebuję teraz pomocy w rozwiązaniu pewnego problemu…"

- "Natury?" - zapytała Bonnibel. Marcelina przeczyściła gardło.

- "Bo ja wiem?" - podrapała się po głowie - "Psychologicznej?"

- "A jakoś precyzyjniej?" - różowowłosa spytała ponownie. Dziewczyna siedząca obok niej pocierała kark. Carroll zauważyła, że blada zwykle czarnowłosa, wyjątkowo mocno się rumieni. Uśmiechnęłaby się, ale sytuacja była zbyt poważna.

- "Paulowi… lekko odbiło" - z trudem przeszło jej to przez gardło - "A potem poszedł gdzieś… Muszę go znaleźć!"

- "Powinien próbować się uspokoić…" - zastanowiła się - "Wspominał przecież, że potrafi nad tym zapanować, prawda? Może znasz jakieś miejsce, które kojarzy mu się ze spokojem, czy coś w tym rodzaju?"

Niebieskowłosa uniosła w górę palec i wydała nieartykułowany, radosny dźwięk, po czym wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Z dołu dało się słyszeć zdezorientowane mruknięcie Simona. Marcelina i Bonnibel spojrzały na siebie. Prosto w oczy.

I wróciły do przerwanej przez wizytę Carroll czynności.

* * *

Paul siedział pod starym dębem, w parku. Wiele wysiłku włożył w to, by w ogóle tu przyjść, a co dopiero usiąść na dłużej niż kilka sekund. Z jego nosa ciekła krew, plamiąc koszulkę. Chłopak nie zwracał na to jednak uwagi. Nie zwracał też uwagi na obtartą pięść. Miał znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy, o które musiał się martwić.

'Dlaczego nie mogę pomóc ludziom...' - zastanawiał się - 'Dlaczego nie mogę każdego zmienić?'

'_Zacznij od udzielenia pomocy sobie!_' - usłyszał w głowie. Oparł się o chropowatą korę i odetchnął głęboko.

'Mówiłem ci, żebyś się uspokoił i z powrotem zasnął...'

'_Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie! Mamy ten sam cel!_'

'Ale inne metody...'

'_Moje metody są skuteczne._'

'Ale niemoralne' - kłótnia z samym sobą nie miała sensu. Chłopak potrzebował pomocy. Sam nie poradzi sobie w tej sytuacji - 'Zobacz do czego doprowadziłeś...' - przyjrzał się swojej pięści, oblizał krew spod nosa.

'_Rany się zagoją. Zresztą co to za rany? Tamci skończyli gorzej!_'

'Prawie uderzyliśmy dziewczynę...'

'_Powinna oberwać. Należało się jej!_'

'Umawialiśmy się, że to nie ty decydujesz...' - wciąż nie odczuwał bólu. Nie czuł też twardej kory, zimnej trawy, ani promieni chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca. Czuł za to wstyd. Wstydził się tego, że odpuścił, że oddał kontrolę. Z drugiej strony odczuwał nie do końca racjonalną wściekłość. Zimną wściekłość na wszystkich… Zaraz… to nie on, tylko _on_ odczuwał wściekłość. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Nagle usłyszał szelest. Szelest cichych kroków na żwirowej alejce. Odwrócił głowę w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Ujrzał niebieskie tenisówki i podkolanówki, niebieską spódniczkę i bluzkę i w końcu znajomą twarz zasłoniętą w połowie niebieskimi włosami. Carroll usiadła w milczeniu obok Paula i przytuliła się do niego.

- "Nie przejmuj się tak" - szepnęła - "Nie zmienisz wszystkich…"

Chłopak zerknął na nią. Uśmiechała się, choć po jej policzku spływała łza. Objął ją i pocałował. Jej bliskość pomagała. Była uspokajająca, a nawet można by pokusić się o stwierdzenie "kojąca". Usypiała _jego_.

- "Przepraszam…" - szepnął i przytulił ją mocniej.

- "Nie rób mi tak więcej" - powiedziała cicho.

I siedzieli tak nie zważając na zapadającą noc. Nie zwracając uwagi na chropowatą korę i chłodny grunt.

I siedzieli tak dopóki nie zrobiło się tak zimno, że ciepło uścisku było za słabe…

* * *

Piwo się skończyło. Dno w butelce pokazało się już jakieś pół godziny wcześniej, ale jedyną reakcją ojca Paula na to wydarzenie było zaprzestanie unoszenia jej do ust. Czynności mężczyzny, niezwiązane z podtrzymywaniem życia, ograniczały się do odruchowego przełączania kanałów co kilka chwil.

- "Nowa rewolucyjna formuła…" - oznajmiała ze sztuczną radością pani z reklamy szamponu. Dopóki nie przerwał jej…

- "Lwy w swoim naturalnym środ…" - ...smutny głos narratorki programu przyrodniczego.

- "Osławiony przestępca, Martin Humann, po 15 latach wycho…" - prezenter serwisu informacyjnego podawał kolejną wiadomość.

- "Zdychaj!" - krzyczał napakowany bohater kina akcji, strzelając z ciężkiego karabinu do wielkiego obcego.

- "Cześć tato" - tym razem głos należał do brązowowłosego chłopaka w bojówkach i zdecydowanie nie nie pochodził z głośników telewizora.

- "Dzień dobry" - towarzysząca mu niebieskowłosa dziewczyna z grzywką zasłaniającą policzek była równie prawdziwa.

- "Och… Cześć wam" - mężczyzna w końcu otrząsnął się z telewizyjnego otępienia i odłożył pustą butelkę na stół. Zerknął na zawieszony na jednej ze ścian zegar - "Co tak późno?"

- "Ten drugi musiał się wyszaleć…" - mruknął Paul - "A potem musieliśmy go uspokoić…"

- "Rozumiem…" - ojciec pokiwał głową i odprowadził wzrokiem chłopaka i dziewczynę wbiegających po schodach na górę.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Spotkanie rodzinne.

Budzik zadzwonił po raz kolejny. Głośno i drażniąco. Tym razem jednak wylądowała na nim pięść, uciszając go i oficjalnie rozpoczynając sobotni poranek. Paul usiadł i przeciągnął się ziewając głośno. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna leżąca obok niego mruknęła coś cicho przez sen. Jakkolwiek sytuacja by wyglądała, do niczego nie doszło. Nie miało prawa, biorąc pod uwagę "dyskretne" wizyty rodziców, które rodziciele chłopaka praktykowali na zmianę kilkanaście razy minionej nocy.

Brązowowłosy nachylił się nad śpiącą i pocałował ją w policzek.

- "Pobudka Chmurko" - powiedział cicho, ale za to prosto do jej ucha.

Dziewczyna otworzyła powoli oczy, ziewnęła i uśmiechnęła się. Jej włosy wyglądały jakby przeżyła huragan albo co najmniej silną burzę. Siniak na policzku, teraz całkiem odsłonięty, wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż dwa dni wcześniej.

Nagle odezwał się telefon Paula. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i odebrał.

- "Siema stary!" - głos w słuchawce należał do Jake'a - "Oglądałeś wczoraj wiadomości?"

- "Nie… Byłem… trochę zajęty" - odruchowo spojrzał na obtartą pięść. Niebieskowłosa ujrzawszy ten gest podczołgała się, ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę, do chłopaka, chwyciła jego rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Pocałowała obtarcie. Brązowowłosy uśmiechnął się do niej - "A co?"

- "Ojciec Finna wyszedł z kicia."

- "Ojciec Finna?"

- "Finn jest adoptowany."

- "Ah… dobrze wiedzieć… A za co siedział? Ojciec, a nie Finn oczywiście…"

- "Nie wiem. W wiadomościach wspominali tylko, że siedział 15 lat…"

- "Lepiej, żeby się nie spotkali. Czy Finn w ogóle o nim wie?"

- "Niestety… Wspominał, że Billy mu powiedział."

- "Zadzwoń jak pojawią się jakieś kłopoty. Postaram się coś wymyślić."

- "Dzięki stary. Nara." - rozłączył się.

Paul odłożył telefon i odwrócił się do Carroll. Przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, po czym zaatakował, łaskocząc ją w boki. Dziewczyna pisnęła.

"Dyskretna" wizyta rodziców za kilka chwil była więcej niż bardzo prawdopodobna.

* * *

Łysiejący mężczyzna z jasnobrązowymi włosami i brodą szedł powoli ulicą. Miał na sobie jeansy i brudny, czerwony, słabo skrywający okrągły brzuszek T-shirt. Na jego ramieniu wisiała stara, poprzecierana torba.

Zatrzymał się przed bramą parkingu policyjnego. Za metalową siatką, na betonowym placu stało kilkanaście samochodów. Większość była przykryta płachtami, reszta płowiała na słońcu. Podszedł powoli do budki strażnika.

- "Dzień-doberek!" - powiedział radośnie, podając policjantowi pognieciony świstek - "Przyszedłem odebrać samochód."

- "Martin Humann…" - strażnik przeczytał leniwie - "Po 15 latach odsiadki…"

- "To ja."

- "Ford Broncus…"

- "Zgadza się."

- "Proszę za mną" - mężczyzna założył czapkę i wyszedł otworzyć bramę.

Kilkanaście minut później Martin z szerokim uśmiechem na brodatej mordzie wyjechał przez tą samą bramę. Siedział za kierownicą pokrytego 15-letnią warstwą kurzu Forda. Brudu było tak wiele, że nie dało się rozpoznać koloru karoserii.

- "Będzie trzeba cię zabrać do myjni dziecino" - mężczyzna poklepał karoserię drzwi wystawioną za okno ręką.

* * *

- "Aaaahahaaa!" - krzyk Finna niósł się po okolicy niewielkiej górki.

Chłopak zjeżdżał z niej na zbitym z kawałka drzwi, kilku desek, osiek oraz kółek od dziecięcego rowerka wózku. Cudem, zdawałoby się, udawało mu się omijać krzaki i korzenie. W końcu silnym szarpnięciem wymusił skręt wehikułu, który ustawił się bokiem do kierunku jazdy i wyhamował. Blondyn wyskoczył i poprawił swą niedźwiedzią czapkę, która zsunęła mu się na oczy.

- "Łał! To było matematyczne!" - krzyknął radośnie.

- "Ta stary" - Jake, który czekał na niego u podnóża wzgóraz, podszedł do niego - "Totalnie."

- "Musimy to powtórzyć!"

- "Ale nie dziś. Musimy wracać. Jermaine się wkurzy jak nie będzie nas w domu za…" - zerknął na zegarek - "...15 minut."

- "Dobra… Wrócimy tu później" - westchnął i chwycił przywiązany do przedniej ośki wózka sznurek.

Kilkanaście minut później dotarli do domu. Obecność sfatygowanego, ale wyglądającego na świeżo umytego Forda na ich podjeździe mocno ich zaskoczyła. Przy samochodzie stał Jermaine i rozmawiał z siedzącym wewnątrz brodatym mężczyzną.

- "To jest Joshua, czy nie?" - zapytał brodacz. Rozmowa widocznie dopiero się zaczęła - "Mam do niego pewną sprawę…"

- "Ojciec nie żyje" - odpowiedział blondyn z kilkudniowym zarostem - "Zmarł jakieś pięć lat temu… A syna nie odzyskasz. Pamiętasz, że odebrali ci prawa rodzicielskie?"

- "Syna? Jakiego syy…" - ujrzał nadchodzącego Finna - "Aaa! Syna!" - powiedział znacznie głośniej.

- "T...tata?" - chłopak szybko skojarzył fakty.

- "Eee… tak" - powiedział zakłopotany nagle mężczyzna - "Jestem twoim ojcem... eee... synu…"

- "Tylko biologicznym..." - mruknął cicho Jermaine. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- "Może chciałbyś porobić coś ze mną?" - Martin wychylił się bardziej przez okno i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Finna - "Jak ojciec z synem. Może jutro?"

- "Czemu nie" - chłopak zareagował z entuzjazmem.

- "Świetnie synek" - rozczochrał mu włosy - "Do zobaczenia jutro o dziesiątej" - odpalił samochód i odjechał zostawiając za sobą chmurę pyłu i śmierdzących spalin.

- "Cholera…" - powiedzieli jednocześnie Jake i Jermaine.

* * *

Paul powoli przeżuwał zimnego, lekko wysuszonego tosta. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że na śniadanie jest już zdecydowanie za późno. Ale takie to już są skutki wstawania w południe. Siedział sam w kuchni wpatrując się bez celu w znajdujące się naprzeciwko okno i co jakiś czas popijając chleb sokiem pomarańczowym. Przez okno widział jak świeci słońce, widział przejeżdżającego Forda Broncusa z jakimś wyjątkowo wyluzowanym typem za kierownicą, widział dzieciaka jadącego na trójkołowym rowerku i łaciatego kota wygrzewającego się na progu sąsiedniego domu.

Nagle śniadaniową sielankę przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Chłopak westchnął głośno, przełknął przeżuwaną właśnie porcję i odebrał.

- "Stało się! Przyjechał!" - wykrzyknął Jake po drugiej stronie.

- "Kto? Ojciec Finna?"

- "A kto inny? Hunson Abadeer? Oczywiście, że Martin Humann!"

- "I?"

- "Chce gdzieś zabrać dzieciaka. Jutro..."

- "Może nie będzie tak źle?"

- "Ten gość jest nieprzewidywalny! To kryminalista!"

- "Może zmienił się po tych piętnastu latach w więzieniu…"

- "Oby…" - Jake rozłączył się bez pożegnania.

Paul pokręcił głową i odłożył telefon. Wtem dookoła jego szyi oplotły się szczupłe ramiona. Chłopak odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł się o dziewczynę. Spojrzał jej z uśmiechem w oczy.

- "Jak tam mamusia?" - zapytał.

- "Zostawiła trochę śmieci i zniknęła" - odpowiedziała Carroll.

- "Uznajmy to za sukces" - podniósł się odrobinę i cmoknął niebieskowłosą w usta.

* * *

Niedzielny poranek przywitał Ooo bezchmurnym niebem. Delikatny zefirek kołysał liśćmi drzew. Słońce grzało bardzo przyjemnie - żadnego upału. Idealna pogoda na dzień ojca z synem.

Problem tkwił tylko w fakcie, że wybiła już dziesiąta trzydzieści, a ojciec się nie pojawiał. Finn siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w ący mu od rana entuzjazm powoli przeradzał się w zawód. Chłopak wciąż jednak miał nadzieję, że Martin się pojawi.

Nadzieje jego braci były całkowicie przeciwne.

Kiedy z podwórka dobiegł dźwięk klaksonu, Finn praktycznie rzucił się do drzwi. Na ulicy przed domem rzeczywiście stał znajomy, sfatygowany Ford. Dzieciak z uśmiechem pobiegł do samochodu, z którego machał brodacz. W drzwiach domu pojawił się Jermaine.

- "Dokąd jedziecie?" - zapytał.

- "Co?" - Martin wychylił się przez okno.

- "Dokąd jedziecie?" - powtórzył głośniej.

- "Na ryby" - mężczyzna wskazał tylne siedzenia, na których leżały wędki - "Nad Lodowe Jezioro."

Nieogolony blondyn pokiwał powoli głową. Nazwa jeziora wzięła się od tego, że przez cały rok jego temperatura nie wzrasta powyżej siedmiu stopni. Przez to praktycznie nikt się w nim nie kąpał, ale oferowało za to inne atrakcje. Słynęło bowiem z dużej ilości ryb, które były do tego na tyle głupie, że nabierały się na każdą przynętę. Raj dla wędkarzy.

Finn w międzyczasie zajął miejsce obok swego ojca. Silnik pojazdu zamruczał. Maszyna zaczęła się toczyć ulicą. Chłopak wychylił się przez okno i pomachał bratu.

* * *

Marcelina i Bonnibel siedziały na ławce w parku. Drzewo rosnące kilka metrów za nią osłaniało je od słońca. Nie pozwalało też za szybko rozpuścić się lodom, które dziewczyny właśnie jadły. Czarnowłosa truskawkowego, a różowa o smaku gumy balonowej. Marcelina od zawsze zastanawiała się czy to, że jej przyjaciółka lubi gumę balonową ma jakikolwiek związek z jej nazwiskiem. Nigdy o to jednak nie zapytała. I nie zamierzała pytać. Na pewno nie teraz. Teraz siedziały trzymając się za ręce i spędzały czas w komfortowej ciszy.

Na jednej z parkowych alejek pojawił się białowłosy punk w upstrzonej przypinkami i naszywkami skórzanej kurtce. Wczytywał się w obitą w skórę książkę zatytułowaną "Podstawy Magii". Dziewczyny spostrzegły go i wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

Chłopak nagle potknął się o nierówność chodnika. Aby złapać równowagę opuścił książkę, a wtedy napotkał wzrokiem na różowo-czarną parę. Znieruchomiał. Marcelina zauważyła, że punk ma lekko opuchnięty policzek. Jakby niedawno ktoś go uderzył.

Po chwili wpatrywania się, Ash rozejrzał się nerwowo po parku, odwrócił się na pięcie i oddalił ze znaczną prędkością.

- "Nie zaczepił cię…" - zauważyła Bonnie - "Dziwne…"

- "Dziwne, czy nie…" - czarnowłosa przysunęła się bliżej do towarzyszki i objęła ją - "...bardzo się z tego cieszę."

'Czego ja właściwie się boję...' - białowłosy opierał się o drzewo kilkadziesiąt metrów od miejsca, z którego właśnie uciekł. Spojrzał na ściskaną w dłoni książkę - 'Przecież mam magię' - zły uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

* * *

- "Tato? "

- "Tak eee… synu?"

- "Dlaczego byłeś w więzieniu?"

- "Eeeee…" - mężczyzna zaczął pocierać szyję. Przy okazji przestał zwracać uwagę na to co się dzieje na drodze. Samochód powoli zjechał na drugi pas - "Ja musiałem… eee… To… To nie moja wina!" - w jego głosie zabrzmiała złość i zniecierpliwienie - "To wszystko przez eee… twoją matkę!"

- "Tato!"

- "Co śmierdzielu?! Nie kłamię! To wszystko prze…"

- "Tato, patrz na drogę!" - krzyk Finna przerwał gniewne warknięcia Martina. Palec chłopaka wskazywał na wyjeżdżającą zza zakrętu ciężarówkę.

- "O…" - przeklął brodacz skręcając kierownicą.

Samochód wrócił na swój pas, ale zaraz potem wpadł w poślizg i z pełną prędkością skierował się w stronę pobocza. Siedzący wewnątrz poczuli silny wstrząs, kiedy samochód wybił się w powietrze. W locie zrobił obrót i wylądował na dachu, zgniatając lewą, pasażerską stronę i pozbywając się wszystkich szyb.

W momencie uderzenia przed oczyma Finna zapadła ciemność.

Silnik pojazdu zgasł, a koła powoli przestawały się kręcić. Spod pogiętej maski coś parowało i kapało na długą trawę polany, na której pojazd wylądował. Nagle dało się słyszeć chrzęst szkła. Przez okno po stronie kierowcy wyczołgał się brodaty mężczyzna. Wstał, otrzepał ubranie i zerknął na rozbity wehikuł. Splunął i nie oglądając się więcej odszedł lekko kulejąc.

'Tato… tato gdzie jesteś?'

* * *

Pomieszczenie wypełniał ciężki, pachnący dym. Kolorowe świeczki stały wszędzie. Na szafkach, półkach, biurku i parapecie. Wszystkie paliły się, oświetlając pomarańczowe ściany pokoju pozbawionego łatwopalnych ozdób. Oświetlały pomarańczowy dywan, pomarańczową pościel i siedzącą na niej po turecku pomarańczową dziewczynę. Trzymała ręce wzdłuż ciała, a dłonie na kolanach. Jej palce były skomplikowanie splecione, a oczy zamknięte. Na jej twarzy malował się perfekcyjny spokój - medytowała.

Po chwili wypuściła głośno powietrze i opadła na łóżko. Medytacja nie pomagała. Musiała z kimś pogadać. Nawet nie patrząc wymacała leżący na stoliku nocnym telefon i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Wybrała numer Finna.

- "Finn odbierz, proszę…" - mruknęła cicho po dłuższej chwili.

Jednak chłopak nie odebrał. Nieco zaniepokojona dziewczyna wybrała numer do jego brata.

- "Cześć FP. Co tam?" - zabrzmiał głos w słuchawce.

- "Cześć Jake. Jest Finn?" - zapytała.

- "Nie… a czemu pytasz?"

- "Bo nie odbiera telefonu"

- "Nie odbiera?" - powiedział głucho - "Muszę kończyć, oddzwonię!" - rozłączył się.

Rudowłosa westchnęła głośno i znów opadła na pościel.

* * *

Na dużej kremowej kanapie siedzieli przytulając się Paul i Carroll. Na stojącym kilka metrów przed nimi, średniej wielkości telewizorze wyświetlał się film. Film o katastrofie jakiegoś statku wycieczkowego na środku oceanu. Pokład statku był właśnie zalewany ogromną falą, zmywającą załogę i pasażerów, którzy ku swemu nieszczęściu nie zdążyli ukryć się pod pokładem.

Para nie zwracała za bardzo uwagi na akcje na ekranie. Byli zbyt zajęci sobą. W pewnym jednak momencie ich chichoty oraz dobiegające z głośników krzyki strachu i cierpienia zostały zagłuszone przez dzwonek do drzwi. Brązowowłosy westchnął, cmoknął dziewczynę w policzek i wstał. Powlókł się do drzwi.

Blondyn stojący za progiem nie czekał na powitanie czy pytanie "o co chodzi?".

- "Finnowi coś się stało!" - wykrzyknął Jake.

- "Skąd to przypuszczenie?"

- "Bo nie odbiera telefonu!"

- "Jesteś paranoikiem…" - westchnął gospodarz - "Może bateria mu padła? Albo wyłączył telefon?"

- "Zostawiłem go z kryminalistą!" - chłopak był bliski płaczu - "Proszę cię stary…" - jego twarz zaczęła przypominać pyszczek proszącego o coś szczeniaka - "A jeśli naprawdę coś mu się stało?"

- "No dobra…" - mruknął Paul - "Tylko odpuść już z… tym" - wskazał na jego twarz, po czym odwrócił się ku wnętrzu domu - "Chmurko!" - niebieskowłosa wychyliła głowę nad oparcie kanapy - "Chodź, jedziemy szukać Finna."

Kilka minut później cała trójka zajmowała miejsca na motocyklu. Jake mościł się w koszu.

- "To dokąd pojechali?" - zapytał kierowca.

- "Nad Lodowe Jezioro" - blondyn założył kolorowy kask.

Brązowowłosy pokiwał głową i odpalił silnik. Maszyna wyjechała na drogę i skierowała się w kierunku wskazanym przez aktualnie trzymającego się kurczowo kosza chłopaka.

Przez całą drogę towarzyszyło im słońce wiszące wysoko na nieboskłonie. Ciepłe powietrze falowało nad asfaltem. Chwasty w rowach i liście na drzewach praktycznie się nie ruszały. Delikatny, poranny wietrzyk zniknął już całkowicie, pozostawiając powietrze w parnym bezruchu.

Przyjaciele przemykali drogą, każdy pochłonięty własnym zajęciem. Paul skupiał się na prowadzeniu, Carroll przytulała się od niego z zamkniętymi oczami, a Jake rozglądał się ze skrywanym za szybką kasku niepokojem.

Po kilku minutach dojechali do zakrętu, po którego jednej stronie piętrzyła się całkiem duża, obrośnięta dookoła drzewami skała. Kiedy wyjechali zza niej, blondyn westchnął z przerażeniem i zaczął wskazywać coś na poboczu. Tym czymś był leżący na dachu, rozbity Ford Broncus. Brązowowłosy zatrzymał się na poboczu i zgasił silnik. Wszyscy pobiegli do wraku.

Okno po stronie pasażera było zmiażdżone, ale to po stronie kierowcy trzymało się całkiem dobrze. Paul nawet nie próbował otwierać drzwi. Wiedział doskonale, że nie ruszą ani o milimetr. Odgarnął stopą potłuczone szkło i nachylił się do wnętrza pojazdu.

W środku zobaczył znajomą postać. Nieprzytomny Finn z podrapaną twarzą wisiał w pasach. Paul odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że dzieciak oddycha i nie krwawi. Jego mina szybko jednak zrzedła, kiedy zauważył zakleszczoną pomiędzy warstwami metalu rękę. Na szczęście wciąż nie było widać krwi. Co nie wykluczało krwotoku wewnętrznego.

- "Jake!" - krzyknął - "Dzwoń po pomoc" - wyczołgał się z pojazdu.

Jednak chłopak w żółtej bluzie nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Siedział właśnie skulony w trawie i mamrotał coś niewyraźnie, bujając się w przód i w tył.

- "Carroll, ty zadzwoń" - coś zmieniło się delikatnie w jego głosie.

Niebieskowłosa zauważyła to i poczuła lekki ukłucie niepokoju. Zaraz jednak wyciągnęła telefon i oddaliła się na kilka metrów.

- "Uspokój się!" - krzyknął chłopak w bojówkach podnosząc Jake'a za ubranie.

- "Co z nim będzie…" - mamrotał - "To wszystko moja wina…"

- "Wszystko będzie w porządku!" - uderzył go dwa razy otwartą dłonią w twarz - "Tylko przestań świrować!" - 'I kto to mówi...' '_Zamknij ryj!_' 'Ej! Jaki ryj? To też twoja twarz jest...'

Blondyn cofnął się o kilka kroków oddychając ciężko.

- "Ja w tym czasie pójdę znaleźć tego… Martina" - warknął nie-do-końca-Paul ruszając energicznie śladem odciśniętym w wysokiej trawie.

- "Nie rób tego!" - Carrolll, która właśnie skończyła wzywać pomoc, podbiegła do niego i spróbowała zatrzymać.

Chłopak odepchnął ją, sprawiając, że wylądowała w trawie, po czym poszedł dalej. Nie uszedł jednak daleko. Po kilku metrach zaczął zwalniać. Zatrzymał się, chwycił za głowę i stał tak przez chwilę. Nagle odwrócił się, popędził do niebieskowłosej i uklęknął w trawie. Przytulił dziewczynę. Z jego oczu ciekły łzy.

- "Przepraszam" - wyszeptał. Carroll odwzajemniła uścisk.

Po około dziesięciu minutach przyjechała karetka i niewielki pojazd straży pożarnej. Strażacy uwinęli się dość szybko - Finn był wolny już po piętnastu minutach. Chwilę później leżał już w karetce odjeżdżającej w kierunku szpitala. Przyjaciele wsiedli na motocykl i pojechali jej śladem.

* * *

W szpitalu skontaktowali się z pozostałymi. Szybko przybyły Marcelina i Bonnie, a zaraz po nich pojawiła się Lady. Niedługo później na miejscu był Jermaine. Na jego zwyczajowo nieogolonej twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Ostatnia była bliska płaczu Raja. Tylko szybka reakcja Koreanki powstrzymała ją od wtargnięcia na salę operacyjną.

- "Muszę wiedzieć co z Finnem!" - krzyknęła przez łzy.

- "모든 것이 잘 될 것입니다" - pocieszyła ją tęczowa dziewczyna.

- "Ten, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny poczuje moją złość" - warknęła ruda - "Nikt nie będzie krzywdził mojego Finna!"

- "Zemsta nigdy nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem" - mruknął siedzący na jednym z krzeseł przy ścianie Paul. O jego ramię opierała się Carroll.

- "A co sam chciałeś zrobić, hipokryto?" - zapytał Jake z pretensją w głosie.

- "Ja chciałem?" - spojrzał blondynowi w oczy. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

I trwała tak przez kilka następnych godzin. Carroll zdążyła zasnąć, a i Paulowi do snu niewiele brakowało. Reszta chodziła po korytarzu lub wpatrywała się w ściany. W końcu ciszę przerwało pojawienie się na korytarzu lekarza. Albo raczej lekarki. Miała upięte w dwie kitki, brązowe włosy, a jej policzki pokrywały piegi. Pod lekarskim fartuchem miała pomarańczowy sweter, a na jej szyi wisiał stetoskop. Wszyscy rozpoznali ją natychmiast.

- " ?" - zapytała zdziwiona Bonnibel. Głośne pytanie obudziło niebieskowłosą.

- "No co?" - lekarka wzruszyła ramionami - "W naszym miasteczku jest mało lekarzy."

- "Co z Finnem?" - zapytała zniecierpliwiona FP. Ostatkami siły woli powstrzymywała się od pobiegnięcia na poszukiwanie chłopaka.

- "Wybudził się już z narkozy" - uśmiechnęła się nieco smutno - "Chodźcie za mną."

Przyjaciele podążyli za nią do jednej z sal. W środku zastali Finna leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku, pod cienką kołdrą. Gapił się w sufit, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

- "Jak się czujesz?" - Raja podbiegła i nachyliła się nad blondynem.

- "Zostawił mnie" - powiedział głucho wyciągając spod kołdry prawą rękę. Jednak ręki tam nie było. Był tylko zabandażowany kikut kończący się w połowie ramienia.

Rudowłosa przytuliła go.

- "Nie udało się uratować ręki…" - westchnęła cicho - "Kości były rozbite w drzazgi. Razem z krwią i mięśniami zmieniły się w…"

Zamilkła gdy ręka Paula zasłoniła jej usta. Spojrzała na niego pytająco. W odpowiedzi kiwnął tylko głową w stronę pozostałych. Wszyscy poza FP i Finnem wpatrywali się w nią blado (lub bladziej niż zwykle).

- "Przepraszam…" - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i wycofała pod drzwi.

* * *

Po kilku wypełnionych krótkimi przesłuchaniami przez policję oraz zapowiedziami rychłej i ognistej zemsty ze strony Raji, Finn został zwolniony ze szpitala. Jego humor nie poprawił się ani trochę - wciąż był nastawiony do wszystkiego z niezwykłą obojętnością. Zaczął za to coraz częściej spotykać się z Rają. Wkrótce doszło do tego, że byli prawie nierozłączni.

Policja po owych przesłuchaniach i zbadaniu miejsca wypadku rozpoczęła śledztwo. Szeroko zakrojone poszukiwania nie przynosiły jednak żadnych skutków. Martin Humann zniknął jak kamień w wodzie. I to dość brudnej.

Przyjaciół nieco zaniepokoiła nieobecność Bonnible w szkole, ale Marcelina szybko ich uspokoiła. Powiedziała, że różowowłosa pracuje dzień i noc nad czymś wyjątkowo ważnym. Pytania o przedmiot prac Bonnie zbywała tajemniczym uśmiechem.

* * *

Finn i Raja weszli do stołówki. Była pełna ludzi, ale czegóż to innego można by się spodziewać po długiej przerwie. Odprowadzana zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami para dotarła do kolejki prowadzącej do okienka, w którym wydawano jedzenie. Po kilku minutach oczekiwania dostali tacki z jedzeniem. Sałatka, frytki i nędzny kawałek mięsa. Ruszyli powoli ku najbliższemu wolnemu stolikowi. Blondyn szedł z widocznym skupieniem na twarzy i tacką trzymaną w dłoni zbielałej z wysiłku lewej ręki. Nagle został zmuszony do zatrzymania się przez postać w czerni, która wyrosła przed nim.

- "Gdzie zgubiłeś rączkę?" - zapytała z szyderczą troską dziewczyna z czerwonym irokezem.

- "Odczep się Wendy…" - odburknął Finn i spróbował ominąć punkówę.

Wendy nie zamierzała jednak kończyć zabawy tak szybko. Uderzyła od dołu w tackę chłopaka, sprawiając, że jej zawartość wzleciała majestatycznie w powietrze. Ułamki sekundy później plasnęła o podłogę.

- "A tatusia gdzie zgubiłeś?" - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

Chłopak krzyknął i rzucił się na nią. Został jednak natychmiast odepchnięty i wylądował na tyłku. Łobuzica odeszła śmiejąc się głośno.

- "Nic ci nie jest?" - obok blondyna pojawiła się FP. Pomogła mu wstać.

'Popamięta… Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie krzywdzić mojego Finna...' - pomyślała, a jej oczy zabłysły wściekłym ogniem.

* * *

W ciemnym, obwieszonym plakatami pokoju brzmiała głośna, ciężka muzyka. Półki i regały, które zajmowały praktycznie całą wolną od plakatów przestrzeń, wypełnione były płytami z muzyką, dziwnymi książkami i jeszcze dziwniejszymi gadżetami. Przy jednej ze ścian, w kącei pomieszczenia stało łóżko z ciemną pościelą. Pościel owa ułożona była w bezładną kupę, na której szczycie siedziała postać. Z jego częściowo wygolonej głowy spływały na czarną koszulkę bez rękawów pasma białych włosów. Na schowanych w poprzecieranych jeansach kolanach trzymał spory, prawiony w skórę tom zatytułowany "Podstawy Magii".

Magia fascynowała Asha od wczesnych lat dziecięcych. Zbierał każdą książkę i każdy przedmiot który zdawał się mieć z nią cokolwiek wspólnego. Kilka kartonów tego śmiecia leżało teraz w piwnicy… Chłopak jednak wciąż wierzył. Czytał, zbierał, próbował, ćwiczył, ale nic nie chciało działać. Aż do teraz.

Księgę, którą z pasją właśnie studiował, zakupił w pewnym podejrzanym sklepiku, u pewnej podejrzanej, starszej pani o aparycji wiedźmy. Po kilku dniach pochłaniającej lektury, praktyki i testów ku swemu zaskoczeniu osiągnął zauważalne wyniki. Pierwszą rzeczą jakiej udało mu się nauczyć było wywoływanie natychmiastowego snu.

Idealna umiejętność. Niezastąpiona we wczesnej fazie jego planu.

* * *

Na kolejnej przerwie Raja ruszyła na poszukiwanie łobuzicy. W jej kieszeni ciążyła pożyczona od LSP buteleczka ze zmywaczem do paznokci, a w ręce ściskała swoją ulubioną, metalową zapalniczkę.

Wendy znalazła się dość szybko. Dziewucha, razem ze swoim kumplem Booboo terroryzowała bawiące się na boisku dzieciaki. Kilkanaście metrów dalej, pod starą wierzbą, Georgy, drugi koleżka punkówy, pilnował toreb całej trójki. Albo raczej powinien pilnować. Zamiast tego spał sobie beztrosko, oparty o pień. FP uśmiechnęła się szeroko. To była idealna okazja. Zakradła się za drzewo i ostrożnie wylała zawartość wyjętego z kieszeni flakoniku na bagaże. Resztką płynu nasączyła kawałek starej, zwędzonej z wózka sprzątaczki szmatki, po czym podpaliła go i cisnęła w stronę sterty plecaków. Po kilku sekundach wszystko stanęło w płomieniach. Rudowłosa całą siłą woli powstrzymała się od podziwiania ognia i czym prędzej uciekła zostawiając za sobą przerażone okrzyki Georg'iego.

* * *

- "I jak ci idzie?" - Marcelina zajrzała Bonnibel przez ramię. Sterta metalu, kabli, siłowników, obwodów i innego elektronicznego śmiecia zaczynała powoli nabierać kształtów.

- "Do jutra powinnam już skończyć…" - głos różowowłosej brzmiał nieco głucho. Miała podkrążone oczy, a jej ruchy były lekko mechaniczne - "Albo uda mi się jeszcze dziś…"

- "Powinnaś się wyspać" - czarnowłosa zaczęła się bawić jakąś częścią.

- "Muszę to dokończyć jak najszybciej…"

- "Wiem…" - pokręciła głową i odłożyła przedmiot. Pocałowała różową w policzek - "Jutro przyjdę i dopilnuje, żebyś się wyspała. Ale teraz muszę już spadać. Simon prosił mnie bym mu coś kupiła."

Bonnie nie odpowiedziała. Była zbyt pochłonięta pracą. Marcelina uśmiechnęła się tylko i wyszła.

Minutę później, kiedy szła wzdłuż porośniętego żywopłotem ogrodzenia rodzinnej działki swej dziewczyny, niespodziewanie zza rogu wyskoczyła znajoma postać w czerni.

- "Ash?! Co ty tu robisz?!" - dziewczyna była zdecydowanie niezadowolona ze spotkania.

- "Marcelinus śpiochus!" - wykrzyknął z dziwną intonacją, machając jednocześnie rękami i patrząc jej w oczy.

Marcelina chciała się roześmiać, ale poczuła straszną senność. Jej powieki zrobiły się nagle jak z ołowiu, a ziemia zaczęła się zbliżać z dużą prędkością. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zarejestrował jej mózg, były łapiące ją ręce, na których pobrzękiwały skórzane, nabijane ćwiekami bransolety oraz łańcuszki. Odpłynęła.

* * *

Finn naciągnął na siebie piżamę. Trwało to ze dwa razy dłużej niż z parą rąk. Wiele rzeczy robiło się dłużej niż z parą rąk… Powlókł się do swojego pokoju. Przechodząc obok stojącej na korytarzu szafki poczuł, że coś go ciągnie w tył. Obejrzał się przez ramię by zobaczyć swój rękaw zaczepiony o uchwyt jednej w szuflad. Miał już tego dosyć.

Krzyknął z wściekłością i oderwał rękaw. Rzucił nim daleko przed siebie i zaczął głęboko oddychać.

- "Idź spać Finn…" - dobiegł go stłumiony przez drzwi, senny głos Jake'a.

Nagle usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Uspokoił oddech i zastanawiając się kto mógł przyjść o tak późnej godzinie ruszył ku wejściu.

- "Cześć Finn. Mam coś dla ciebie" - stojąca za progiem Bonnibel wyglądała okropnie. Jakby nie spała od kilku dni. Wyciągnęła ku chłopakowi zawinięty w materiał przedmiot.

Kiedy blondyn odwinął zawiniątko, jego szczęka opadła. W dłoniach zasypiającej na stojąco dziewczyny leżała ręka. Metalowa, mechaniczna ręka ze stylowym paskiem niebieskiej farby.

- "Wystarczy, że założysz i będzie działać. Praktycznie każda część jest regulowana, bo nie wiedziałam jaki masz rozmiar ręki… Daj pomogę ci" - zaczęła zapinać na nim uprząż i dopasowywać części.

Minutę później Finn uniósł metalową protezę do oczu i poruszał palcami, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że jego usta są wciąż otwarte.

- "I jak?" - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

- "Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!" - blondyn uściskał ją z całych sił.

- "Au! Uważaj!" - jęknęła - "Ta ręka jest silniejsza niż myślisz!"

Chłopak puścił i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon różowowłosej.

- "Halo? Dzień dobry panie Petrikow…" - odebrała - "Nie, a czemu?... Co?!..." - wyraźnie zbladła - "Jak to jeszcze nie wróciła do domu?!"

- "Co się stało?" - zapytał Finn przerywając podziwianie nowej ręki.

- "Marcelina nie wróciła do domu…" - odparła głucho Bonnie, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

* * *

- "Jak to nie wróciła?!" - zapytał Paul następnego dnia, w szkole - "Gdzie i kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałaś?"

- "U mnie w domu. Wczoraj" - odpowiedziała Bonnibel. Sądząc po jej wyglądzie, ostatniej nocy na pewno nie spędziła śpiąc - "Powiedziała, że musi coś kupić dla Simona i wyszła."

- "Jeśli to na cokolwiek się przyda, to wiedzcie, że Ash też dziś się nie pojawił w szkole…" - wtrącił się Jake.

- "I co w tym dziwnego? On nie jest typem, który nie opuszcza żadnych lekcji…" - brązowowłosy uniósł brew.

- "Ale dziś ma muzykę, której nigdy nie opuszcza" - powiedział blondyn.

- "Ah… Czyli podejrzewamy porwanie?" - mruknął Paul.

- "Ale on jest tchórzem!" - zaprotestowała Carroll - "A Marcelina jest silniejsza i mądrzejsza od niego."

- "Zostańmy na razie przy porwaniu. Wcale nie potrzeba siły, czy inteligencji by kogoś porwać…" - zastanowił się Paul - "Może znalazł jakiś sposób…"

- "Widziałyśmy go ostatnio w parku…" - wymamrotała zaspana Bonnie - "Czytał książkę "Podstawy Magii", czy jakoś tak…"

- "Magia?" - skrzywił się brązowowłosy - "Serio?..."

- "Też w to nie wierzę" - mruknęła różowa - "Ale…"

- "Tak wiem…" - westchnął chłopak - "Tonący brzytwy się chwyta…"

- "A gdzie tak właściwie jest Finn?" - niebieskowłosa rozejrzała się po korytarzu.

- "Odpuścił sobie dziś szkołę. Poszli z FP do parku" - wyjaśnił Jake - "Poza tym chciał wypróbować nową rękę od Bonnie" - poklepał różowowłosą po ramieniu.

* * *

Marcelina obudziła się z lekkim bólem głowy. Kiedy jej oczy złapały ostrość, zauważyła, że znajduje się w dość ciemnej piwnicy. Przy jednej z jej ścian stał warsztatowy blat, na którym świeciło się kilka świec. Ich blask oświetlał białowłosą postać, ślęczącą nad opasłą księgą.

Czarnowłosa chciała krzyknąć, ale jej usta były zablokowane kneblem. Chciała się ruszyć, ale poczuła tylko ból spowodowany ocierającym się o kostki i nadgarstki sznurkiem. Spojrzała na swe związane nogi i wydała stłumiony, pełen wściekłości pomruk. Kiedy uniosła głowę jej oczy natrafiły na wpatrującego się w nią chłopaka. Uśmiechał się niepokojąco.

- "Widzę, że się obudziłaś moja mała Mar-Mar" - kolejny niezadowolony pomruk. Nienawidziła tego przezwiska - "Pozwól, że coś wypróbuje… Marcelinus zakochus Ashikus!" - wykrzyknął machając rękami.

Marcelina spojrzała tylko na niego wzrokiem pełnym pogardy. Jej twarz wyraźnie mówiła "Jesteś żałosny".

- "Ugh… nieważne…" - warknął Ash - "W końcu mi się uda i znów będziemy razem!" - zaśmiał się i wrócił do księgi.

* * *

- "Coraz lepiej ci idzie" - uśmiechnęła się Raja, kiedy tylko Finn ja puścił - "Tym razem było miło, a jednocześnie nie bolą mnie żebra."

- "Dzięki…" - chłopak zaczerwienił się lekko - "Zaczynam umieć ją kontrolować."

- "Ale naprawdę Bonnibel przyszła w nocy, żeby ci ją dać?"

- "Taa…" - pokiwał głową - "To świetna przyjaciółka, chociaż czasami potrafi być dziwna…"

- "Na przykład?"

- "Na przykład kiedy przyniosła mi rękę w nocy. Mogła przecież przyjść w rano."

- "Racja…"

Zapadła cisza. Nieco niezręczna. Taki stan rzeczy nie przypadł Finnowi do gustu. Wyciągnął mechaniczną rękę i objął dziewczynę. Przysunął ją delikatnie do siebie.

- "Łał…" - zachichotała - "Tym razem wyszło ci idealnie" - pocałowała go w policzek.

- "Przejdziemy się na szarlotkę?"

- "Chętnie"

Wstali z ławki i ruszyli powoli ku kawiarni. Nie zdążyli odejść za daleko, kiedy coś chwyciło blondyna przez czapkę za włosy i pociągnęło do tyłu, aż upadł na tyłek. Stał nad nim Georgy.

- "Zdechniesz mała piromanko" - warknęła Wendy, pojawiając się razem z Booboo obok FP.

- "Zostawcie ją!" - krzyknął Finn próbując wstać. Został jednak natychmiast popchnięty z powrotem na ziemie.

Tymczasem dwójka łobuzów przewróciła rudowłosą i zaczęła ją kopać. Dziewczyna zasłoniła głowę i zwinęła się w kłębek krzycząc z bólu.

W Finnie się zagotowało. Wyczekał momentu, w którym Georgy oglądał się na kolegów i zaatakował. Uderzył z całej siły mechaniczną rękę w twarz punka. Głośny, metaliczny dźwięk zwrócił uwagę pozostałych. Odwrócili się by zobaczyć stojącego nad ich powalonym towarzyszem chłopca w niebieskim ubraniu. Wpatrywał się z podziwem w swoją pięść, a po chwili przeniósł wzrok na nieprzytomnego i jego ziomków, na twarzach których malowało się szczere zaskoczenie. Wykorzystując sytuację, Finn podbiegł do nich, bez trudu odepchnął Wendy i Booboo, a potem równie łatwo podniósł Raję i odbiegł z nią na rękach.

Niedługo później zatrzymali się. Razem z adrenaliną z ciała chłopaka uszła energia i musiał postawić rudowłosą na nogi. Zaraz jednak przytulił ją.

- "Nic ci nie jest?" - zapytał patrząc jej w oczy.

- "To tylko kilka siniaków… nic wielkiego" - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Jej spojrzenie napotkało spojrzenie blondyna. Ich usta zaczęły się powoli zbliżać do siebie.

* * *

- "Czy to na pewno jest legalne?" - zapytała z niepokojem Bonnie. Razem z Paulem i Carroll stali przed niewielkim, pomalowanym na jasno-zielono, jednorodzinnym domkiem. Według danych odnalezionych na serwisie społecznościowym, właśnie tu mieszkał Ash - "Skąd w ogóle wiemy, że Marcelina tutaj jest?"

- "To nasz jedyny trop" - brązowowłosy wzruszył ramionami i nacisnął przycisk dzwonka - "Poza tym, to tylko przyjacielska wizyta, a nie wtargnięcie, czy włamanie."

- "Przyjacielska?" - skrzywiła się lekko niebieskowłosa.

- "Inaczej jego rodzice nas nie wpuszczą…" - mruknął chłopak.

Po kilku chwilach drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich niewysoka, pulchna kobieta z włosami pofarbowanymi na ciemnowiśniowy kolor.

- "Dzień dobry" - powiedzieli chórem przyjaciele.

- "Dzień dobry..." - patrzyła na nich nieco podejrzliwie.

- "Przyszliśmy do Asha" - Carroll odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie.

- "Oooch! Przyjaciele małego Asha!" - jej twarz natychmiast się rozpogodziła.

- "Taa… Dokładnie…" - pokiwał głową Paul - "Ash jest w domu?"

- "Tak, tak… Od wczoraj siedzi w piwnicy i ćwiczy tę swoją magię…" - westchnęła. Niebieskowłosa i Bonnie wymieniły dyskretne spojrzenia - "Proszę, wchodźcie" - odsunęła się.

- "Trzeba go wyciągnąć na powietrze" - różowa uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

- "O tak!" - kobieta wyraźnie się ucieszyła - "Chodźcie, to tam" - wskazała zejście do piwnicy i zniknęła w głębi domu.

Brązowowłosy ruszył jako pierwszy. Powoli otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się wewnątrz. Zobaczył tam stojącego przy blacie i pomrukującego coś niewyraźnie Asha. Kilka metrów dalej, w kącie pomieszczenia siedziała związana Marcelina. Spostrzegła chłopaka. Jej oczy zabłysły radośnie.

Paul pokazał przyjaciołom, że mają wejść za nim i być cicho.

Chwilę później drzwi zostały cicho zamknięte, a cała trójka zajęła pozycje w pokoju. Paul i Carroll stanęli za plecami domorosłego magika, a Bonnibel zaczęła rozwiązywać Marcelinę.

W tym momencie białowłosy odwrócił się. Do jego twarzy przylepiony był głupawy uśmieszek. Nie na długo… Gdy tylko zobaczył stojących za nim natychmiast zdębiał, a uśmieszek gdzieś uciekł.

- "C...co robicie w moim domu?" - wydukał z nutą przerażenia w głosie.

- "Zgadnij…" - brązowowłosy skinął głową w stronę czarnowłosej, która właśnie była uwalniana z ostatnich więzów.

- "Marcy!" - różowa przytuliła ją.

- "Bonnie…" - dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk - "Wreszcie… Gdybym jeszcze raz usłyszała "Mar-Mar", to zwróciłabym… wczorajszy obiad…" - jej brzuch głośno zaburczał.

- "Gadaj cwaniaczku" - chłopak w bojówkach chwycił Asha za bluzkę - "Dlaczego porwałeś Marcelinę?"

- "Ooo… Co my tu mamy?" - głos niebieskowłosej uniemożliwił punkowi odpowiedź. Nachylała się nad opasłą księgą i przeglądała strony - "Zaklęcie miłosne?"

- "Zrozum psycholu…" - blada dziewczyna przejęła magika-niedojdę od Paula - "Nie chcę cie więcej znać!"

- "Konfiskujemy tę książeczkę" - Carroll zatrzasnęła tom i wsadziła go pod pachę.

Marcelina wymierzyła Ashowi silny kopniak w krocze i, pozostawiając go skulonego na podłodze, wyszła razem z Bonnie i niebieskowłosą.

Paul nachylił się nad jęczącą cicho kupką nie szczęścia, która pozostała po niedoszłym magiku.

- "Było słuchać ostrzeżeń…" - powiedział, po czym wyszedł w ślad za dziewczynami.


	7. Epilog

Epilog

Stosik drewna uparcie nie chciał się zapalić. Drobne gałązki były zbyt wilgotne, by zapalniczka Raji cokolwiek mogła zdziałać. Rudowłosa cicho przeklęła.

- "Hej! Uważaj na język" - pouczył ją Jake - "I spróbuj użyć tego jako podpałki" - rzucił jej opasłą, oprawioną w skórę księgę.

Przyjaciele postanowili urządzić sobie ognisko nad jeziorem. Tym samym nad którym leżały ruiny ośrodka wypoczynkowego. Taka mała impreza na odstresowanie się.

Właściwie jak na razie ta impreza przypominała bardziej zwyczajne wyjście nad jezioro. Finn taplał się w chłodnej wodzie, podczas gdy jego mechaniczna ręka spoczywała na kocu na plaży. Proteza była dość wodoodporna, ale chłopak zbyt cenił sobie posiadanie obu rąk by po raz kolejny jedną z nich stracić i to w tak głupi sposób. Kilka metrów dalej, na dwóch innych kocach leżały Marcelina i Bonnie. Czarnowłosa skrywała swą delikatną skórę pod parasolem, a różowa wręcz przeciwnie - opalała się w promieniach popołudniowego słońca.

Pouczanej przez Jake'a Raji w końcu udało się rozpalić ognisko. Strony z magicznego podręcznika okazały się świetną rozpałką, bo każda zdawała się wręcz wybuchać, gdy tylko tusz zetknął się z płomieniem. FP sprawiało to najwyraźniej dużo radości, bo choć ogień płonął tak jak powinien, ona wciąż dokładała podpałki. W pewnym momencie jej wzrok został przykuty przez tekst na jednej z kartek. Przeczytała kilka linijek, uśmiechnęła się dziwnie i szybko wcisnęła świstek do kieszeni, po czym wróciła do radosnej destrukcji.

- "제이크! 폼에 불이!" - krzyknęła Lady po raz kolejny odganiając blondyna od jedzenia.

- "Czy tylko ja tutaj nie rozumie koreańskiego" - szepnął Paul do niebieskowłosej. Obydwoje siedzieli na jednej z przyciągniętych wcześniej przez chłopaków kłód, leżących dookoła ogniska.

- "Tak" - uśmiechnęła się i pokazała mu język.

- "Udowodnij!" - brązowowłosy wyszczerzył się.

- "Powiedziała Jake'owi, żeby zostawił pianki."

- "To i ja zrozumiałem" - połaskotał Carroll po bokach. Dziewczyna pisnęła i śmiejąc się pociągnęła Paula do tyłu. Upadli na ciepły piach.

- "Raja! Przestań tańczyć dookoła ogniska" - Finn wyszedł z wody i zbliżał się trzymając protezę - "Mogłabyś mi pomóc?"

Za chłopakiem przyszły Marcelina i Bonnibel. Czarnowłosa zastąpiła parasol słomianym kapeluszem z szerokim rondem.

- "Co właściwie mamy do żarcia?" - zapytała.

- "Zobaczmy... Kiełbasę, chleb, pianki, truskawki…" - zdążył wyliczyć Jake zanim Lady odebrała mu koszyk.

- "Truskawki? Super" - ucieszyła się blada dziewczyna.

Wkrótce wszyscy zajęli miejsca na kłodach i rozpoczęli pieczenie nabitych na zaostrzone kijki kiełbas.

- "Co u ciebie Bonnie?" - zagadnął Paul - "Ojciec się nie narzuca?"

- "Nie" - pokręciła głową z uśmiechem - "Od tamtej pory nie odzywa się, anie nie robi żadnych problemów prawnych… Jakby się czegoś bał…" - słysząc to brązowowłosy uśmiechnął się dziwnie.

- "Ash też odpuścił" - powiedziała Marcelina - "Przestał mnie zaczepiać gdzie popadnie."

- "A Wendy i te dwa pół-mózgi?" - zapytał Jake.

- "Myślę, że oni nigdy do końca się nie odczepią…" - westchnęła Carroll. Zerknęła na ognisko - "Raja… Dlaczego trzymasz kiełbasę w ogniu?"

Rudowłosa nie odpowiedziała wpatrując się z fascynacją w zwęglające się mięso. Niebieskowłosa przypatrywała się temu z zaniepokojeniem, aż Finn zwrócił jej uwagę machaniem. Wskazał na dodatkową kiełbasę wbitą na jego kij. Dziewczyna pokręciła z uśmiechem głową.

Upieczenie i spożycie posiłku nie zajęło dużo czasu. Swą porcję najszybciej zjadł, albo raczej pożarł, Jake. Trzy kiełbasy zniknęły w jego bezdennym zdawałoby się żołądku w zaledwie kilka sekund.

- "Stary… Zmieścisz jeszcze deser po tych kiełbasach?" - zapytał go Finn przełykając kolejny kęs.

- "No, a jak!" - zaśmiał się blondyn - "Będziesz to jadł?" - wskazał na ostatni kawałek kiełbasy na talerzu brata.

- "Tak!" - krzyknął chłopak w uszatej czapce, po czym wcisnął całą zawartość papierowego talerza do ust wywołując salwę śmiechu.

Chwil kilka później na nowe kilki zostały nabite pianki, a z koszyka wyciągnięto plastikowe pudełko z truskawkami, którym szybko zaopiekowała się Marcelina. Po chwili wstała i przyniosła z koca swoją gitarę basową w kształcie topora. Usiadła i zaczęła grać spokojną melodię, przerywając co po chwilę, by wpakować do ust kolejny owoc.

- "Zastanawiam się gdzie teraz jest mój ojciec…" - mruknął Finn w zamyśleniu.

* * *

W ciemnym barze panowała gęsta, nieprzyjemna atmosfera. Wszędzie było słychać gwar rozmów i dyskusji dobiegający z kilkudziesięciu przepalonych alkoholem gardeł. Parszywe mordy skanowały pomieszczenie wrogimi spojrzeniami. Ktoś przeklął, ktoś splunął, ktoś zbił butelkę. Barman z blizną przechodzącą przez oko zerknął tylko przelotnie na salę znad wycieranego brudną szmatką kufla. Mało go obchodziło to co się działo dookoła. Dopóki klienci płacili i nie niszczyli mebli, oczywiście. Było to bardzo zdrowe podejście, zwłaszcza zważając na to, że klientela tego baru, a raczej speluny, była dość szemrana. Złodzieje, bandyci, pachołki mafii, wszelkiego rodzaju degeneraci, a nawet kilku poszukiwanych morderców i gwałcicieli. Najbardziej osławiona grupka siedziała przy stole, na środku lokalu. Piątka podejrzanych typków jak zwykle coś między sobą cicho szemrała.

Nagle w wejściu pojawił się ktoś obcy. Natychmiast zapadła cisza. Łysiejący grubasek z jasnobrązową brodą, w czerwonej koszulce i jeansach rozejrzał się z ciekawością po spelunie.

- "Siemanko!" - powiedział głośno, zamknął drzwi i odprowadzany nieprzyjaznymi spojrzeniami bywalców zaczął drałować do baru.

- "Wiesz, że do mojego baru nie wchodzi się za pierwszym razem samemu?" - mruknął barman nie odrywając wzroku od wycieranego naczynia.

Martin powoli rozejrzał się po sali. Jedynym stolikiem, którego załoga nie wgapiała się w niego z wyraźnym życzeniem śmierci w oczach był ten zajmowany przez szepczącą piątkę. Odwrócił się do mężczyzny z blizną.

- "Nalej sześć piw!"

Barman westchnął i napełnił kufle. Kilka chwil później brodacz postawił kufle na stoliku szemranych typków. Cała piątka spojrzała na przybysza z mieszanką wrogości i zdziwienia na nieogolonych gębach.

- "Siema chłopaki! Szukacie nowego szefuncia?" - zapytał Martin z szerokim uśmiechem.

CDN (prawdopodobnie)


End file.
